Friends forever, right?
by VashTSGirl45
Summary: UPDATED Sam is tired of Danny pushing her aside for Paulina, and when an old ghostly foe of Danny's takes notice of her anger he turns her into his killer. Is this the end of Danny? Plz Read&Review! CHAPTER 15, My Immortal, IS UP!
1. Ignoring the Oblivious

Hey Everyone! VashTSGirl45 here, AGAIN! Eh erm… ya I am excited, my 3rd fic! Whoot! However I cannot say that which too much glee, for the Kingdom Hearts fic that I wrote only has 1 review so far so if you read this, please read and review that one as well as this one. It would be greatly appreciated! ( .) (.) (. ) (**dancing for joy)** Ok so well this story is a Danny Phantom fic, obviously, but with some violence and violence and oh yeah violence! LOL I am just kidding its not THAT bad…I don't think…Oh well its PG-13 for now, but if you have an unyielding problem with some fictionalized blood spraying and stabbing and such, complain to me in a frickin review!!! At least I can say I have some! Eh erm so grab a cookie, something to drink and enjoy the story dammit! LOL kidding...

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 1, Ignoring the oblivious

Danny's Morning

It was a chilly, rainy, dreary day in Amityville, and Danny Fenton was feverishly rushing around his room looking for last nights homework, inexplicably drowsy from another all-nighter playing video games with Tucker and Sam. Falling asleep in class would be unavoidable at this point but turning in last night's assignment would at least halfway please Mr. Lancer, and halfway was better than not at all. The last thing he needed was a repeat performance of last time when Tetanus was trying to take over the Internet and he was stuck in after school study sessions. Continuing his search, Danny almost jumped when Jazz knocked on his door.

"Danny? Danny are you in there?" she shouted in from the other side. Dropping a pile of books Danny caught the door right before she opened it all the way. His room was a mess and he was not in the mood to hear an intellectual lecture on the reasons why cleanliness promotes intelligence.

"Of course I'm in here, what'd you think it was a ghost?" he shouted back at her, almost laughing at his dry humor.

"Funny…" she answered. "You had better hurry up, your going to be late you know! Tardiness won't look good on college transcripts. I've never been late a day in my life, and I refuse to have a sibling who makes it a habit!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be late, so would you mind LEAVING ME ALONE!" he yelled. Growing silent for a minute, Jazz finally spoke.

"Fine, Danny, do what you want." She mumbled in an almost hurt tone. He heard her walk away and then he turned back to face his room. It looked as though it had endured a tsunami.

"I know its in here somewhere." He whispered to himself. Scanning his room he finally turned his vision to a pile of clothes in the corner next to his bed that appeared to as of yet be untouched. Walking closer he noticed a few sheets of notebook paper sticking out. He fell to his knees and snatched them out. Looking over them quickly, they turned out to be his homework from yesterday.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "That's ½ less of a lecture from Lancer!" stuffing the homework in his pocket, Danny glanced at his watch, only to find that he had 7 minutes to get to class and the walk there took 10. His only chance was to fly. Quickly, Danny moved over to his door and creaked it open enough to make sure no one was outside. He had to make sure no one saw. He was not ready to explain to his parents and sister that he was part ghost. Finding no one within range of his door, Danny quietly closed it and transformed. With his once raven black hair white as snow and his ocean blue eyes a fluorescent green, he became intangible and flew through his window and out into the sky at full speed, heading for Casper High.

Sam's Morning

Sam had woken up to her darkly lit violet room as always and gotten dressed as normal. Taking note of the weather outside of her bedroom window, she couldn't help but feel more energized. There was nothing she loved more than a good rainy day. Grabbing an umbrella, she walked outside and began making her daily trip to school. Passing Danny's house on the way, she was almost compelled to stop and ask him if he wanted to walk there together, but knowing him he was probably running late as usual. With a heavy sigh she continued to walk the lonely trail that led to school.

After what had seemed like forever, Sam finally arrived at Casper High. The paved walkway that led to the front doors that was usually littered with students was now basically empty, which was how she liked it. Walking up to the doors, she barely noticed that Paulina, Dash and the rest of the jock jerks were outside huddled together gossiping, while sharing two oversized umbrella's. Sam knew that she somehow fit into whatever it was that they were talking about, but she was not ready for them to ruin her day just yet, so she picked up her pace. At least until Paulina called out to her, in her usual 'I'm better than you' tone.

"Hey Goth girl! Where's your loser boyfriend and the geek with the PDA? I though all you pathetic freaks stuck together! Or did they finally realize that you're the reason why no one likes them?" Sam, clutching her umbrella so tight that her knuckles turned white, slowly turned around to face them, her good mood completely deteriorated.

"First off, _Paulina…" _She began, taking a step closer. "That _loser_ and that _geek_ both have names, and its Danny and Tucker. Secondly Danny is NOT my boyfriend, and third who do you think you are? You are nothing special and never have been anything special! You just a fake made up joke that has to act like an idiot bimbo to be popular! You have no depth of character and probably never will. So all you can do is make fun of others to make yourself feel better, well I will tell you this, if its anyone in this school that is pathetic, its you!" Paulina's face had lost its hue and her sarcastic smile had disappeared. Sam had made her point and knowing this she span around on the heel of her boot and walked triumphantly into school. Opening the door, she walked in to find tucker, leaning against the wall clicking away on his PDA.

"Hey, Tucker, whatcha up to?" she asked, taking down her umbrella.

"Nothing much, actually. Just checking homework assignments." He answered not lifting his gaze from the screen. She looked around for a moment then tapped his shoulder.

"Tucker, have you seen Danny yet this morning?" she asked worriedly. Still fixated by the glowing screen Tucker refused to meet her stare.

"No, but he had better hurry, we only have 7 minutes till classes." He said, finally stuffing the mini computer into his pocket.

"I hope he didn't run into any ghosts." He added.

"Maybe I should wait outside for him, you know, just in case he need's help or something." Sam offered looking outside the small windows on the doors, hoping to see him running up the stairs. Making up her mind, Sam grabbed her sopping wet umbrella and turned to Tucker as she began to open the door.

"Go on to class, I'm going to wait for Danny." And without giving Tucker time to argue she was out the door." Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she leaned against the cold, wet rail in wait. A few minutes passed and she knew the bell would ring at any moment. Looking out onto the walkway she saw a figure out in the distance, heading for her at full speed. Sam squinted in an attempt to make out who it was. The person seemed to be rather slim, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, they had black hair. It was Danny. Without thinking, Sam began to run to him.

"It's about time you got here!" she shouted, ignoring Paulina and the jocks that were still in their same spot.

"What took you so long?" she asked, finally eye to eye with her soaking wet friend. Pausing to catch his breath, Danny waved his hand at her question.

"It's…a long…story…" he answered raising his eyes to meet hers. His wet hair hung heavily over his eyes. Sam moved closer and held her umbrella over his head.

"T-Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Don't mention it, now lets hurry in before-" she began but her words were cut off by Paulina's annoying voice calling out to them.

"Oh, Danny!" she called in an obviously mocking tone. Danny shot his gaze over to her. Sam knew of Danny's infatuation with Paulina and it sickened her. How could he be attracted to that shallow wannabe? What was so special about her?

"Danny, do you have an umbrella I could use? It's kind of cramped under here and I don't want to get my hair all wet!" she added, trying to sound desperate. Sam looked at Danny, hoping that for once he would ignore her, but before she could even say anything he snatched her umbrella from her hand and was running over to Paulina, leaving her in the middle of the schoolyard unshielded. The cold rain almost instantly began to beat down on her, soaking her hair in minutes and dampening her clothes. She knew she should shield herself with her hands and run into the building as fast as her legs could carry, but she was so stunned at what had happened that the thought never occurred. All she could do was stand there, watching Danny suck up to the very people that couldn't care less about him and totally ignore the fact that he had abandoned her.

Sam wasn't sure when it was, but eventually she felt her legs wobbly carry her into the school and to her class, which she ended up being late for after all. She felt herself sit down in her seat. She heard a squish noise from her sopping wet clothes, but was too numb to feel the dampness. She barely even felt Tucker poke her arm.

"Sam?" he whispered so as not to be heard by the teacher. Sam turned to face him, her eye liner had run down her cheeks creating long black lines on her face. Her expression was unreadable.

"Dude, are you ok?" Tucker asked eyes widened.

"Fine…" Sam answered turning away. Tucker continued to stare at her, wondering what had happened to make her so upset.

'Maybe I can get her to tell me at lunch.' He thought to himself.

Ok, ppl! Sorry about the whole double copy of the lunch scene thing! I have Seeiko to thank for that one! So a big thank you to her and a thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! It's what keeps me going…and going…and going…and go- (((bang))) (Is shot in head)

VashTSGirl45


	2. Skulker the Stalker

Yay! It's Chapter 2! Ok that's all I had to say, enjoy!

VashTSGirl45

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 2, Skulker the Stalker

Lunch

Sam wearily walked to lunch. Tucker, who had refused to leave her side all morning, had gone off to meet Danny at his locker while she reserved a table for them. Her hair had dried a little and she had finally wiped her smeared eyeliner off, but her clothes still remained uncomfortably wet and her morale the same. She knew Danny could be a real idiot at times and that he often acted without thinking, but this was the last Straw. She was tired of always being so patient and understanding. She was tired of being more of his lackey than his friend. Even before he got his ghost powers, he was sucking up to the popular people, leaving she and Tucker at the drop of a hat. When would he learn? Would he ever?

Sitting down on the bench at the empty table she laid head down on the cool wood and closed her eyes while she waited, oblivious to the Intangible Skulker that hovered just above her head. Looking down on Sam, he smiled deviously.

"It would seem…"he began in a low whisper. "That this girl has had enough of her halfa friend, and just at the most opportune time as well." Lowering himself to her Sam's level he stood behind her.

"I think I could use this to my advantage in his defeat…" he added with a low laugh. Sam lifted her head up and shivered a little at the sudden temperature change that Skulker had brought. Realizing that eventually he would be noticed, Skulker phased out still laughing. Still cold, Sam clasped onto her arms, trying to rub them warm, but her clothes prevented her from gaining any body heat. Suddenly she felt a blanket being placed onto her shoulders. Quickly turning around she saw it was Danny and Tucker was behind him. Smiling apologetically Danny walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Tucker, who had once again taken out his PDA, followed and plopped down next to Danny, nearly sitting on him.

"Where'd you get the blanket from?" Sam managed to ask, almost dumbfounded.

"I kinda floated my way into the nurses office and eh erm…borrowed one…" he answered with a slight smile.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, Sam." He began. "I didn't mean to-" Sam waved her hand up at Danny, a motion for him to stop.

"Don't worry about it, It's ok, Danny." She answered, trying to hide her irritated tone. 'At least he was apologizing" she thought. Danny smiled weakly, he knew Sam was still somewhat mad, but that she had every right.

"So anyways, what's for lunch?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Meatloaf…" Tucker answered once again fixated with his PDA.

"Ugh…" Sam mumbled…"Why couldn't they have stuck with the ultra recylo-vegetarian menu?" she added rolling her eyes.

"Please, that garbage?" Tucker argued, looking up from his screen. "If the school would have stuck with that trash, I would have switched." He added.

"Aww, c'mon you two not that again!" Danny pleaded.

"How many times must I tell you!" Sam shouted, rising from her seat and leaning across the table angrily. "Its not garbage its-" she began but she was cut off by Dash calling to Danny.

"Hey, Fentino!" he spat at Danny, walking up behind him. Danny slinked down into his seat, obviously intimidated by Dash's large size.

"You had better shut you little girlfriend up, her useless spew is disturbing my lunch." He complained, pointing his finger at Sam.

"B-but she's n-not my girlfriend!" he answered nervously.

"Are you trying to say it's not your problem then?" Dash asked Danny, leaning over him.

"Y-yes, I mean N-no!" Danny answered still slinking back.

"Then do something about it, or face the consequences." He spat, pushing Danny's head backwards making it slam into the table that it had only been inches from. With that he walked away laughing. Danny sat up and rubbed his head. It was silent between them all for a moment and then Sam spoke.

"Why do you let him push you around so much? You should stand up for yourself, Danny. He's going to hit on you no matter what you do, so make it worth it for once." Sam lectured, lowering herself back down to her seat.

"Let's just change the subject, ok?" Danny asked, still rubbing his throbbing skull.

"No, I wont, I really don't understand why it is that you can fight evil century old ghosts, but you can't stand up to the schools biggest jock." She argued.

"It's just different, Sam. Fighting ghosts and fighting my own problems, they're just not the same…probably never will be…" he answered looking away.

"That makes no sense, and you know it." She responded.

"Well it makes sense to me." He answered, his tone carrying a tone of defeat.

"Whatever…"Sam responded, getting up from the table and walking out still clutching the blanket that Danny had given her. Why couldn't he just listen to her? Why did he have to make things so difficult at times? Was it that hard for him to figure out that she really did care for him, a lot deeper than he would ever know? Sam continued to walk down the hall and barely noticed Paulina leaning against one of the lockers as she passed by, glaring at her. Realizing that Sam hadn't noticed her, she called out to her.

"You really think your something, don't you, Goth girl?" She spat. Sam stopped in her tracks and looked back at her irritated.

"What the hell do you want now, Paulina?" Sam spat back in a dark tone.

"Oh nothing, you have nothing to give me, nothing but your little friend Danny…But you see, I have him already." She said in a mocking voice.

"Whatever, Paulina. I think all that make-up you wear has finally sunk into your brain making you delusional." Sam responded, beginning to walk away.

"Then tell me, dear Samantha…Why are your ugly black clothes still wet?" she asked. At this Sam clutched her fists. She wasn't sure what she was angrier about though. Whether it was that Paulina's mockery had finally taken its toll or that it was what she was saying was true…All she knew at this moment was that she was too tired to just walk away this time, she had to make a stand. She was tired of Paulina and her Jock's running the school. Turning around and dropping her blanket, Sam began to walk towards Paulina, hands still clutched into fists at her sides, it was time to set her straight. She had just gotten within punching range when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Danny…

"Sam, Sam come back!" Danny shouted from down the hall as he ran to her, Tucker following. Sam stopped in mid step and unclenched her fists. Paulina who had acquired a look of fear quickly changed it to one of conquest.

"Just in time…"she whispered to Sam with a sarcastic grin. Sam flashed her a glare, but before she could say anything, Danny and Tucker were right face to face with her.

"What?" Sam asked Danny in an annoyed tone.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, trying not to sound too concerned in front of Paulina.

"Since when do you care, Danny?" Sam responded

"When have I ever stopped?" he asked again, taking a step closer.

"I'm going home." She began, "I'm tired of being here and not interested in staying here any longer today." She finished and began to walk away.

"Well- wait a minute!" he pleaded as he began to follow her, Tucker in toe. Seeing this, Paulina saw an opportunity to cut in.

"Oh Danny!" she called out in a fake sweet tone. "Let her go, she obviously wants to go, so let her. Besides I need you more." She added, holding out a hand to him. Danny at this time had stopped and looked back at Paulina, while Sam had too, but she had only paused to see what he would do. This was the moment that would decide who was more important, Sam or Paulina. Still hesitating, Danny looked back at Sam, who had a mixed expression of anger, sadness and pleading on her face, then Paulina called out to him again.

"Come on Danny, give up on the Goth queen and come back to lunch, you can sit at our table if you like." She offered trying to sound as cute as possible. Danny's pausing went on for a moment more and then he took a step towards Paulina. He had made his decision and Sam was infuriated. Clenching her fists so tight she drew blood, Sam let out an agitated howl and stormed off down the hall and through the doors, pushing them open so hard that they hit the brick walls that surrounded them with a loud thud. Skulker, who had been watching the whole thing, began to laugh maniacally from his view in the sky. His plan was in motion. Lowering himself down to just above Sam's level he began to follow the troubled teen home.

Oooo, do we have a little bit of a cliffhanger here, people? Ha ha just kidding, I will upload a new chapter as soon as I write it, promise. You guys just do me the pleasure of reviewing and I promise things are going to get really good, I promise! So hang in there! Until next chapter, jya matane!

VashTSGirl45


	3. Crime and Punishment

Drum roll please! Its chapter 3! Okay so, um ya…read! LOL just kidding… Please read, and review! I cannot stress the review part more, I wanna know what you all are thinking!

VashTSGirl45

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 3, Crime and Punishment

Back at school

Danny and Tucker still remained in the empty hallway of Casper High dumbfounded by what had just happened. Sam had completely blown up at them and left school because of Paulina, who now looked as though she won the lottery. Danny, who had been in the midst of stepping towards Paulina, took a deep breath and continued to walk over to her. Tucker could do nothing but stand there and watch. Had Danny really decided that Paulina was more important than he and Sam? Paulina, who still held her hand out to Danny, winked at Tucker. Danny, who was now face to face with Paulina, slapped her hand away, surprising both she and Tucker.

"I'm just going to say this once, Paulina." He began, his usual cool voice now fiercely stern. "Find yourself another idiot who will be at your beckon call, this one is through. I refuse to let myself be used by you any longer or tolerate your constant rain of insults on my friends. It ends here and now. Print this in your head, Paulina. I am not a Loser, Tucker is not a geek, and Sam is definitely not a Goth freak, you're not even half the person she is. I think she said it best when she called you shallow, because that's all you are." With that he walked away in the direction of the doors to the school. Paulina, still stunned by what he had said quickly gathered herself.

"Y-you can't just walk away like that, I won't let that Goth freak win this that easily! Dash!" She shouted running in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Dash, get out here, this little twerp is insulting me!" she continued, trying to sound hopelessly desperate.

"Tuck, we should go…NOW!" Danny shouted, grabbing Tuckers arm and heading for the door at full speed.

"Why don't you just go ghost and fly us outta here!" Tucker asked as they ran.

"Because there are too many people around, lunch just let out!" Danny shouted back at him as they ran. Tucker looked behind him in the direction of the lunchroom and gasped when he saw that there were tons of people emerging from the cramped cafeteria. Once outside, Danny finally let go of Tuckers arm and gave the schoolyard a good look around, hoping that it would be clear enough for him to transform. It appeared to be empty.

"I think the coast is clear, let's get out of here!" Danny said getting ready to change but then a voice called out to him.

"Oh, Fentino!" the voice called and at the mention of his name he knew who it was…It was Dash and he was doomed.

"Where are you headed to so fast?" Dash shouted. He had left the school through the cafeteria's emergency exit doors and he had brought 2 friends with him. They all looked angry.

"You can't leave yet, we have some unfinished business to attend to…" he added moving closer and closer to Danny and Tucker.

"I hear you upset Paulina. Not a smart move, Fenton…because when you mess with her, you mess with me, which you will learn to regret." He spat angrily while cracking his knuckles.

"Look, Dash, I didn't mean to upset her I just-" Danny began but his words were cut off by a swift punch to his face that sent him slamming into the ground onto his back.

"Hold the geek." Dash ordered to one of his lackeys. "Fenton is all mine!" he shouted. Danny, putting a hand to his now swollen cheek, painfully sat up and spat out the blood that had formed in his mouth. Trying to blink away his dizziness he was shocked when he felt a hand grab his neck in an unbreakable hold choking him.

"You had better prey for mercy, Fenton, because pleading with me will get you nowhere. You have had this coming for a while." He threatened. Tightening his grip on Danny's neck he lifted his struggling form up from the ground and slammed him into the brick-walled side of the school, forcing out all of Danny's air. Now that he had Danny pinned; Dash unleashed a series of painful blows into Danny's chest and stomach. Tucker, who could do nothing but watch thanks to the Neanderthal that was holding him, began to call out for help, but he was silenced when a hand clasped over his mouth. The beating went on for about 5 minutes and then Dash stopped and let Danny's frail form slide down to the ground, unconscious.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Fenton. If not, I will have no trouble giving you a repeat performance of today's show." He mocked, laughing triumphantly. Turning to his two friends he nodded for the one to let Tucker go and then they all walked back into school as though nothing had happened. Once released, Tucker ran over to Danny, who was covered in bruises and scratches from the abuse he just received. He didn't even want to know what his underneath looked like.

"Danny? Danny! Wake up!" Tucker shouted, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Danny! C'mon, man, wake up!" Tucker pleaded, shaking him slightly.

"Mmm…" Danny mumbled, moving his head to the side a bit, Dash's handprint stuck out in an angry reddish blue bruise. Tucker winced a little for his fallen friend.

"Danny, are you with me?" Tucker asked, hoping Danny could answer. Danny moaned a bit and painfully reached his hand up to his throbbing head. Opening his eyes, he looked around, the sun had come out and its brightness hurt his eyes.

"How…how long have I been out?" he asked trying to focus on Tucker, who's gaze worried him, how bad was he beaten?

"Only a few minutes man, are you ok?" Tucker asked, knowing it was a stupid question but he couldn't think of what else to ask.

"Far from it…"Danny responded, using his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Tucker ordered. Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and pulling up, Tucker stopped when Danny cried out in pain. Once back on the ground, against the wall for support, Danny wearily lifted up his shirt to examine the damage. His entire chest and abdomen was covered in black and blue marks that were in the shape of fists. There was no question that he had a few broken ribs. Looking up at Tucker, who's face was now green, he snatched down his shirt and placed his palms firmly against the wall and pushed himself up to stand, ignoring the savage pain that it brought.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital?" Tucker asked, quickly rapping Danny's arm around his neck before he fell.

"Thanks, and no. I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about Sam right now. I really upset her today; I treated her like she was nothing. She has every right to be upset" He responded, wincing in pain.

"Are you trying to say you deserve this, Danny?" Tucker asked worriedly as they walked.

"I'm trying to say, we should get over to Sam's, Tucker." Danny responded in an irritated tone, purposely avoiding his question.

"Oh no, not right now, Danny. You in no shape to make it over there today, I don't even know if you're going to be able to make it home.

"It can wait until tomorrow. I don't even think she would open the door to us tonight." He added.

"But-" Danny began.

"No but's, let's go." Tucker said, cutting off Danny's protest. He was going to have to get Danny home as soon as possible, his injuries were far too severe for him to continue traveling on. Step by step, Tucker made his way to the Fenton residence, still supporting Danny, who was beginning to lose consciousness again. Once there, Danny handed Tucker the house key and they quietly crept inside. No one was home yet, so Danny would be spared from explaining where he got his injuries for a while. Slowly, Tucker helped Danny upstairs and into his room, which was still covered in books, papers, video games, ghost hunting equipment and clothes from this morning.

"Dude, Danny what happened to your room, man?" Tucker asked, looking at the mess. Danny, who was now standing on his own, ignored the question for the moment and painfully made his way over to his bed. With a sigh he eased his broken body down onto the un-made bed and laid down onto his pillow.

"Don't ask…" he mumbled, trying to take a deep breath, but his ribs prevented it and he coughed out the air, causing him more pain.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Tucker asked, still looking at the intense mess in the room.

"No, just do this. Give Sam a call and make sure she's ok. She'll talk to you at least." Danny said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, be right back." Tucker responded. With that he left the room. Wearily, Danny re-opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. What was Sam doing? He wondered. Would she ever forgive him for acting the way he did? Does he even deserve her forgiveness? Danny continued to think to himself, there was nothing else he could do, and eventually his thoughts began to become distant and his world started to fade away to black. He tried to fight his way back but he lost and eventually his connection with the conscious world was severed.

Yay, another chapter finished! Oh yeah I'm feeling the happy! 3 chapters typed up in one whole day! Lets see if I can go for 4! Oh yeah and please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I am working my ass off here!

VashTSGirl45


	4. Taking over me

Ok, Chapter 4! I hope you guys are liking this story, if not tell me so I can accept my defeat and throw myself into a really deep ditch! Anywho's on with the story.

VashTSGirl45

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 4, Taking over me

After leaving school, Sam angrily stomped her way home, fighting tears. What happened just now? Since when did Paulina the fake matter more than she? Sam had known Danny since he was young, they had always been close, when was it that Paulina had made her way into his life and wedged them apart? Was it something that she had did, had said that drove Danny away from her? She had always thought she and Danny would be together in the end, even though they always got upset and denied it when people called them boyfriend and girlfriend, somewhere, deep down inside Sam always wished it were true. But now, it was all over, and that would never be possible, she had lost to Paulina.

Once in her house, Sam immediately stripped off her wet, moldy clothes and jumped into the shower. Now in a pair of black and purple pajama's she sat in her room, curtains drawn, alone. Turning her empty gaze toward her nightstand, she picked up the picture frame that housed the picture of she, Danny and Tucker at the amusement park over the summer. It was a group photo they had taken at the end of the day as they were leaving. They all looked so happy in the picture; it was almost shocking how much things had changed since then. How they had been torn apart so easily…She felt warm tears begin to trickle down her face and before she knew it, she had shoved her head into her pillow and was crying uncontrollably.

After a few moments passed her loud sobs became low sniffs and whimpers. Lifting up the picture of them, she continued to stare at it in the silence, and then the phone rang, startling her. Groggily she reached over onto her nightstand and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she said, her voice raspy from crying.

"Sam, Sam is that you?" Tucker asked from the other end. Irritated, Sam cleared her throat.

"Who else would it be, Tucker? Now what Is it you want?" she asked, making her annoyance perfectly clear.

"Danny wanted me to call and see if you were all right." He answered.

"Oh really now, I am surprised he pulled his head out of Paulina's ass long enough to even care." She spat.

"Sam, Danny is done with Paulina, no sooner than you left he told her off, which really wasn't smart of him to do."

"Oh why?" she asked, "Afraid he will ruin his chances?" she finished, rolling her eyes.

"No, after he did, she an into the cafeteria and told Dash and his flunky friends what he had done. We tried to leave but they found us before Danny could do his ghost thing and fly us outta there and Dash beat him unconscious while he had one of his lackeys hold me back." Sam nearly dropped the phone.

"W-what? Is he ok?" she asked, abandoning her anger for the moment.

"Well to be perfectly honest, no he's not. He's bruised up really bad and I think he has some broken ribs. It doesn't look good." He trailed off.

"I'll be right over!" Sam shouted, hanging up the phone. Springing up from her bed, Sam began to ravage through her closet. Finding a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt to match, she quickly threw off her pajamas and slipped into her clothes. In a mad rush she bolted for her bedroom door, but what she saw upon opening it sent her stumbling backwards and onto the ground. It was Skulker…

"Hello there, Sam." he said talking a step forward.

"Mind if I…come in?" he asked while shrinking down so that he could fit through the doorway. Once in he slammed the door behind him. Sam, now frightened beyond comprehension, quickly gazed around her room, looking for anything that could help her. She found the phone lying beside her bed on the floor and began to dart towards it. Skulker, realizing what she was reaching for, grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back to him. He then walked around her shaking form and headed over to where the phone was. In one quick motion, he stomped it into pieces.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying not to sound afraid, even though her body language interpreted it clearly.

"You know this is odd…that was the very question that I was going to ask you, just not as rudely." Skulker teased, moving closer.

"What do you mean, what could I possibly want from scum like you?!" Sam spat back, raising herself to her feet, while still steadily backing away.

"I've been watching you, Sam. I know your true feelings, your true desires. They are written all over you face…" Sam, dumbfounded by what he was saying still continued to back away.

"Don't act so shy, your among a friend." He added, smiling.

"You are NOT my friend!" Sam shouted.

"Oh but I am…I am the only one you have left…" he argued.

"Since when?" Sam responded, becoming more angrier than scared.

"Since your halfa and his side kick abandoned you and all thoughts of you." He took a step closer.

"No they haven't! They never would!" she yelled.

"Maybe not yet, but they will. How long do you think it will be before your Danny decides to follow his precious Paulina around again, huh? You would do anything for him, and yet he constantly takes advantage of your kindness…or is it more? Your love?"

"No!" Sam pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I think it is." He continued, moving closer.

"You do love him and always have, yet you are always forcing yourself to deny it! You know he probably would never give you the time of day, no not the Goth girl, the outcast, the wallflower that watches every couple at the dances and wishes that they could be you and Danny. Oh no, he would never love you, would he?" Sam was now crying, he had touched her weak spot, and there was nothing she could do to make him stop.

"I know you're in pain, Sam. I know that deep down in your heart you wish for someone to make it all go away. Let me be that person that ends your torment." He reached out his hand to her and touched her cheek. Sam winced at his cold hand, but then she felt her face go numb and then her neck and shoulders, finally her arms and legs. Losing her balance she began to fall to the ground but Skulker caught her and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze up to meet his.

"Just say the words…"He whispered into her tear stained face. Sam wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, wanted to do something to get away from Skulker. But she was tired of fighting, she could feel her world starting to spin, her vision becoming blurry. She was beginning to forget today, forget yesterday, forget a week ago and so on, it all was disappearing and before she knew it, she heard herself whisper three words.

"Take…it…away…" and with that her once violet eyes lost their color and turned gray. Skulker had won her over and she had been defeated. At first her whole room began to spin. It span so fast that it got to a point where she could no longer make anything out. Then it all went dark, like someone had shut the door to her light.

Short, sweet and to the point! 'Nuff said. On to chapter 5!

VashTSGirl45


	5. Where is Sam?

Nothing to say, just story…To tired to be witty…

VashTSGirl45

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 5, The new Sam

Back at home, Danny Fenton, who had gone off into a peaceful slumber, was now struggling to awake from it. He was having a nightmare and in it he couldn't breathe, no matter how much he gasped and clawed, he couldn't draw in air. Continuing to struggle, Danny shot his eyes open upon a hand touching his fevered forehead. Gazing upwards, he was startled to realize it was his mother. His father was standing in the doorway and jazz was sitting on the opposite side of his bed.

"Danny, are you alright, dear?" His mother asked, her face holding an expression of terror.

"Your friend, Tucker, told me you got into an accident today. That you fell down the stairs! Why didn't you let him take you to a hospital?!" She added. Danny, still groggy, looked around his room, and out into the hallway. Tucker was nowhere to be found.

"W-where is Tucker?" He asked, dodging her question.

"He had to go home, its after 10, Danny."

"W-what? How long have I been sleeping?!" he asked, trying to sit up, but his ribs made him lie right back down.

"I'm not sure, dear, we just got home an hour ago." She answered, stroking his hair.

"Was Sam here too?" he asked, hoping she had come.

"No, hun, Tucker was the only one here. We found that strange too. You three are almost always together." She answered, her look of terror calming down to one of deep concern.

"I bet you it was ghosts that pushed him down those stairs! What do you think, Maddie?" Danny's dad suggested, looking around the room as though he felt he was being watched.

"Oh Jack, not everything has to do with ghosts!" She shouted, annoyed.

"Yeah," Jazz began. "It could just be that he's clumsy." She volunteered. Danny became annoyed.

"I am not clumsy!" he shouted, trying again to sit up but failing miserably once more.

"Perhaps we should let you rest for a while?" his mother asked, trying to end the fight that was getting ready to begin between her two children. Danny, who had been death glaring Jazz, finally caught on to the fact that this could be his chance to give Tucker a call and nodded his head. With that his mother slowly rose herself up from his bed and motioned for Jazz to come as well. Danny's dad, who had been standing in the doorway pondering the chances of ghost meddling in his sons injuries, snapped out of his daze when Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jack, lets let the boy get some sleep." She whispered in his ear.

"Right!" he answered, trying to play off the fact that he had been barely paying attention to anything that had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Just call if you need anything, dear." His mother said as she shut the door behind her finally leaving Danny to himself. Hesitating for a few minutes to make sure his parents really had gone downstairs, Danny painfully lifted himself up from where he had been laying. Reaching into is jean pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Tuckers number. After 3 rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Came his voice, sounding tired.

"Hey, Tuck, its Danny."

"Oh man, I am glad you called. How are ya feeling?" he asked.

"Anything but good." He answered.

"What happened with Sam?" he asked. "I thought you said you were going to call her for me."

"I did!" Tucker began. "I told her the whole thing and she said she would be right over. So I waited and waited and she never showed up."

"Do you think she was still mad?" Danny asked concerned.

"She didn't act like it, and besides even if she were still mad, she would have at least came over to see about you. I don't know what happened." He answered.

"Maybe I should take a trip over and see if she's alright." Danny suggested.

"No! Like I said before, you are in no shape to go anywhere. How bout I just three way her and we all talk?" he asked.

"Ok." Danny answered and at that he heard a click as Tucker switched lines. In a few seconds he heard another click and then a ring.

"Ok, not lets just see if she picks up." Tucker said.

'Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…'

"It usually never takes this many rings for Sam to pick up!" Danny shouted, getting worried.

"Maybe she just stepped out." Tucker offered, clicking off of the third line.

"At 10:47 p.m.? You know that Sam is not like that. I want to go over there, Tucker. Now!" Danny yelled.

"Look, Danny. I realize that, I want to go over too! But it's too late to go anywhere! Has it even occurred to you that maybe Sam is just sleeping? There are a number of reasons why Sam could not be answering her phone. There are a number of reasons why she didn't show up at your house. But they are reasons that we will more than likely hear about tomorrow, so just relax. Sam is a big girl who doesn't need us to worry about her all the time. Just give it a rest for tonight." Danny was torn. Should he go over or was it possible that Tucker could be right? Maybe something did come up, Sam could always be at his beckon call. If it was one thing he was starting to learn it was that he should trust his friends and their judgement a little bit more. So with much reluctance he gave up his argument.

"Alright, Tucker, if you say so." Danny said with a sigh.

"But if your wrong, I am going to chuck you into the ghost zone!" Danny added, jokingly.

"Don't worry! The famous Tucker Foley is always right!" Tucker exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Danny bid his friend good night and clicked off his cell phone. Placing the cell phone on the desk across from his bed, Danny slowly stood up and went over to his bedroom door to lock it. Then he carefully took off his shirt and pants and crept into bed. Hoping he had made the right decision.

The Next Day

After a night of restlessness, Danny slowly opened his eyes to his same old messy room. Uncovering himself and sitting up, he found that some of the pain from his ribs had diminished from throbbing to just annoying. Some of the marks had faded too. Maybe being part ghost meant that he could heal faster. Looking over at the clock, which read 5:45 a.m. He hoisted himself out of bed and over to his closet. Picking out his same old clothes he quickly ran out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished he quickly got dressed and went downstairs to grab a piece of toast. Jazz was sitting at the table, working on a writing assignment. Seeing him enter the room, she smiled.

"And how are we feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine." Danny responded taking a bite of toast.

"Are you sure you feel up to going to school? Mom and dad would understand if you didn't, you know?" she volunteered, her kind smile unwavering.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I can make it." He said, drinking some orange juice.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Jazz asked, turning her gaze back to her writing assignment.

"No, I'd be fine walking. See you later." And with that he zoomed out of the kitchen. Ducking into the hallway, Danny looked over his shoulder and made sure no one was around. Once he was sure the coast was clear he transformed and phased out of the room and into the sky, heading towards school at top speed for the second day in a row. He wanted to make sure that he would see Sam, and if he arrived on time for once, he would have a fighting chance. In 2 minutes he arrived at school and found that Tucker was outside waiting as well. Landing behind some shrubbery, Danny allowed himself to become visibly human again. He then ran to Tucker and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Hey, have you seen Sam yet?" Danny asked looking in the direction that she normally comes in.

"No, not yet. And don't sneak up on me, I hate it when you do that!" Tucker replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a habit I guess." A moment of silence passed and finally Tucker broke it.

"So how are you feeling today, anyway?" he asked, looking Danny up and down.

"A lot better than yesterday. I guess my powers make me heal a little faster." Danny replied. "How long before the bell?" he asked, sitting down on the pavement.

"10 minutes…"Tucker replied, joining him.

"I hope she shows up." Danny began, "If not, I don't know what we'll do-" Danny paused, his words halted by the blue mist that escaped from his throat. This was not good. Tucker, who had seen, looked at Danny with a concerned expression.

"Something's here." Danny said, standing up. He could feel the presence but it wasn't the normal slime that he fought. It was powerful and dangerous, one that made his blood run cold.

"Danny…" A voice whispered. Danny looked all around him, trying to find its source.

"Oh, Danny…" The voice came again, letting out a low laugh. Tucker, somewhat afraid of Danny's odd reaction to the particular spirit, slowly put down his book bag and began to dig for the Fenton thermos. But before he could find it, the apparition appeared behind Tucker, scaring him witless. It was Skulker, a sly smile painted on his face.

"There's no need for that, kid. I only came here to talk to your halfa friend." Skulker said, snatching Tuckers book bag up from the ground. Danny, who had been over by the shrubbery, ran over to Tucker and stood between him and Skulker, his face held pure anger.

"What do you want, Skulker?" he spat. "Another round trip to the ghost zone?" he asked, his eyes glowing green a sign he was getting ready to transform.

"Danny, Danny, Danny why must our reunions always be so tense? I thought you would be glad to see me." He teased, his grin widening.

"That'll never happen, now what do you want?!" Danny shouted, becoming angrier.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all actually. I just came here to make you an offer for something I know you want." Skulker said his expression unchanging.

"And what could I possibly want from you?" Danny asked, trying to suppress the urge to pound Skulkers head into the pavement.

"Oh its something you treasure very much; a someone actually. A young lady to be exact…" Danny's eye's widened in fear. He couldn't mean…

"Yes her, Sam, as you call her." He replied, reading Danny's expression.

"Why you!" Danny shouted, transforming into his ghostly half.

"Oh come now, Danny, I didn't come here to fight you, only to inform. There will be plenty of time for fighting later." Skulker said, laughing. Danny was far from amused.

"Look…" Danny began, "If you have put one hand on her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Skulker teased, cutting off Danny's words.

"If you couldn't prevent me from taking her, then how do you think you will have any chance of saving her?" Skulker had touched a nerve.

"Bring her back!" Danny shouted, more livid than he had ever been.

"How about you just meet me somewhere and we will exchange…I will take your life for your dear friends." Skulker offered a more serious look to his metallic features.

"When? Where?" Danny asked, not caring about what was at stake.

"The abandoned Warehouse behind Amityville Park. Eight o clock sharp. If you're even one minute late, I will kill her." With that he disappeared, dropping Tuckers book bag and leaving a faint green smoke. Tucker, who had been too afraid to even move, quickly raised himself up off of the ground and re-joined Danny, who was standing frighteningly still, staring off into space. His white hair was alternating between its normal black and its ghostly white.

"Danny, man, it's going to be ok. We'll get Sam back and make Skulker wish he had never even thought of touching her."

"No it won't be okay, Tucker, It never will be! Don't you get that? Or are you still staying oblivious to the fact that I do nothing but bring the people I care about most problems?! That I always end up dragging them into my battles no matter how hard I try to keep them safely out of them? Why am I here? Why have I been given these powers if all they do is cause trouble more so than resolutions?" Tucker, surprised by Danny's harsh words became speechless.

"Sometimes I wish I had died when I pressed that switch in the ghost zone, instead of becoming a half human freak that is a menace to society."

"Stop, Danny, JUST STOP!" Tucker shouted, unable to take Danny's self abuse any longer. "I refuse to stand here and let you pick yourself apart any longer! You are not a menace to society. You're its hero! If it weren't for you, many of us wouldn't be here. You have saved a lot of people and I've lost count of how many times you've saved me and Sam. Not only that but were glad that you allow us to fight at your side. Being your friend is an honor, not a curse, nor a death wish! Now is not the time to be falling apart, Sam needs us and we need to be there for her. You can't afford to give up now, you have to keep fighting, no one else will." Tucker could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but turned his head away to avoid detection.

"You're right, Tuck. It was wrong of me to say those things, Sam does need us, both of us and we have to be there." Danny said, returning to his normal human state.

"What are you going to do about the deal that you made with him? He won't let us even touch Sam until he has you first; Skulker has gained some brains in the past few fights. This wont be easy." Tucker said, sighing heavily.

"I don't know, but I will tell you this…I will do anything to save her, even if it means my life. I owe it to Sam." Danny answered, closing his eyes.

"Let's just plan this out the best we can, Danny then go from there." Tucker volunteered in an attempt to change Danny's frame of mind.

"Right." Danny replied. But deep down inside, he felt, no he knew that something about this meeting was not going to go right, and that no matter how much planning they did, they would find it to be worthless in the end.

Okay, Finally! I have Finished Chapter…um…5? Yeah chapter 5! And oh yeah a quick explanation to end Seeiko's wondering. The reason why I can update so fast is because I am a sugar soda fueled machine/human that is currently on weekend break from school and has a passion for writing stories and a hatred for cliffhangers, LOL, even if they are my own. Cliffhangers are cruel, unusual forms of punishment. I hope that helps, but for now, It is Sunday and it's 10:53 p.m. which means I have school tomorrow and must retire to bed. So I hope you all are still enjoying my story and I hope you continue to review! I really enjoy hearing what you all think! Truly! Theres nothing more exciting than seeing the Review Alert! Heading in my mailbox! Eh erm…So I am going to bed now. Oyasumi Nasai!

VashTSGirl45


	6. The new Sam

Chapter 6! It's gone so fast hasn't it? The last two days of writing really went fast! Ok well, enough chitchat on to the story before I lose my frame of mind.

VashTSGirl45

Friends forever, right?

Chapter- 6, The new Sam

Danny and Tucker had spent the whole day at school brainstorming every possible way of retrieving Sam without sacrificing Danny's life, and each time they thought they had something, there would be some way that they knew Skulker could get around it. Finally the last school bell rang and they walked out of the building depressed and disheartened. Why was it so hard to come up with just one idea on how to handle this? They had 5 hours until they had to be at the warehouse and they had already squeezed their minds dry. Like ghosts they walked toe in toe barely paying attention to where they were going. At least until Danny smacked into Dash, who had seemingly, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey watch it, Fenton!" Dash shouted, pointing an oversized finger in Danny's face. Danny, who had had enough of his bullying, rolled his eyes and kept walking. Dash, apparently angered by his response, kicked his foot out underneath Danny's as he was walking in an attempt to trip him. Seeing the stunt and too tired to care about playing the victim instead of the victor, Danny grabbed Dash's ankle and in a flash movement he lifted Dash by it and slammed him back into the ground with a hard thud. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and gasped. The tiny geek had conquered the massive jock…it was a moment that would surely go down in Casper High history. Danny, who had been too angry to realize what he had done, quickly snapped out of his daze when a freaked out yet ecstatic Tucker shook his shoulder.

"Dude, Danny, we should really get outta here!" He exclaimed, grabbing Danny by his arm and dragging him off of school grounds. Meanwhile Dash still lay in the spot that Danny slammed him in, humiliated by his defeat.

"What just happened back there? That's really unlike you to stand up to Dash! Especially with the way you did! You picked him up and threw him into the ground! It was awesome!" Tucker shouted, getting excited.

"It wasn't that great, I was just tired of him thinking he ruled the whole school. I really didn't mean to do what I did." Danny replied, trying to hide his happiness.

"Man, Sam would've loved to have seen that!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, in a few hours we should have her back, and then you can fill her in on the whole thing." Danny said, smiling sadly. Tucker, catching on to Danny's hidden comment, dropped his smile and looked at Danny, a grave seriousness to his expression.

"We both are going to tell her, Danny. You're not going to give yourself up. Why would Sam even want to come back if it meant that you would leave?" Danny grew silent. "You should use that C average brain of yours more." Tucker added trying to lighten the mood. Laughing a little, it seemed to perk him up.

"So anyway, how do you want to do this do you want to meet there or go together?" Tucker asked.

"We'll meet there, that way we can both head home and try to think about anyway we can plan this out better. We can just tell our parents we are going to go see a movie that way they'll let us out." Danny replied.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at 8." Tucker said as he began to head in the direction of his house.

"Ok, see ya." Danny replied dryly.

"Don't worry, we'll save her, Danny!" Tucker shouted before running off down his street.

"I hope so…" Danny whispered under his breath as he waved goodbye.

Upon arriving home, Danny headed straight into the lab, one of his ideal places to go where he could be alone in the house, and once again began to attempt to come up with a good plan on how do rescue Sam and give Skulker a royal ass-kicking as well. An hour passed, then another and another until finally it was 7:30 and he was still high and dry. Was it all so hopeless? He thought. Leaning back in the computer chair that he had been sitting in ever since he got home he glanced over at a picture of he and Sam that Tucker had taken. In it, they had been working together to bake a cake in Home Ec, and Danny, who had been attempting to use the mixer, had taken it out of the bowl of cake mix at full speed sending batter everywhere, but mostly all over Sam. Tucker had snapped the photo at the exact moment that she began to strangle him.

He laughed thinking about how mad she had gotten. In fact this had been the first time all week that he had actually sincerely laughed at anything and it lifted his spirits. Maybe he didn't need a fancy plan to save Sam; maybe all he needed to save her with was already in him. In his heart and his memories. Glancing at the clock once more, which now read 7:40, he stood up out of his chair and began to head upstairs. He waved in at his parents and told them he was off to see a movie with Tucker then headed out the door and with a quick glance he transformed and began to head to the warehouse at full speed.

The old warehouse looked like a death trap from the outside, and Danny knew that the inside couldn't be much better. It was square like building and the paint on the doors had long chipped off from years of decay revealing moldy wood beneath. Some of the windows were busted, probably from flying baseballs, and the ones that weren't broken were too dirty to look in. Finally looking upwards as he landed, he noticed that the roof looked as though it was on the verge of caving in for it had a huge dip in the middle. They weren't going to be able to fight in here without its total collapse; Skulker had actually planned something out well. Looking at his watch, which read 7:50, Danny started to become worried at the fact that Tucker wasn't there yet. He began to pace back and forth, 5 minutes passed, and he still paced until finally he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Danny!" Tucker called as he ran up the hill that led to the old heap of a building. Out of breath, Tucker leaned over, supporting himself on his knees.

"Dude, what took so long?" Danny asked somewhat annoyed.

"My mom had some last minute chores she wanted me to complete before I left for the 'm_ovies' _so it was either do them or spend the evening in my room. Sorry man, I'm not too late am I?" he asked finally standing up straight and looking at his watch.

"No, I'm just glad you got here before 8. I don't think I could do this on my own." Danny admitted.

"Did you bring the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"Yep!" Tucker said holding up the glowing contraption.

"Then lets go." Danny said, opening the door. Walking in, they were both immediately overcome by the musty smell that drenched the place. Old crumpled papers littered the floors and beyond the light from the outside streetlights that came in from the open door; the whole place was pitch black. The only thing glowing in the dark was Danny's ghostly green eyes.

"Hello?!" Danny shouted into the darkness, his voice echoed for a few seconds then stopped.

"Hello!?!" Danny shouted again, louder than before.

"Dude, Danny this place creeps me out!" Tucker shouted in a whisper behind him.

"Chill out, Tuck." Danny began. "There's no one even in here!" Danny finished but at that the door slammed shut and the lights within the warehouse began to come on, on by one, revealing the fact that the warehouse was much bigger than they had thought it was. Danny began to look around while Tucker followed closely behind him, freaking out.

"W-who d-did that?!" Tucker asked Danny shaking uncontrollably.

"Who do you think, kid?" A hushed voice said, laughing. Danny, giving no warning, stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice, causing Tucker to run into him. The whole place began to vibrate and soon in the middle of the spacious warehouse a Greenish-blackish light appeared and it began to grow and pulsate until it almost consumed the whole room. Finally, just when its glow became unbearable to the sight it shrunk into the form of a man, eventually revealing a very happy Skulker.

"Like the new entrance, Halfa? I picked up some new tricks from the last visit to the ghost zone that you sent me on." He teased the same smirky smile from earlier painted all over his face.

"Whatever, where's Sam?" Danny asked sternly.

"Right here." He replied and with a snap of his fingers, a small puff of blackish purple smoke appeared and when it dissipated it revealed a very unconscious Sam.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, moving a step closer to her still form that lay on the ground.

"Now for my payment…" Skulker said, smiling. He snapped his fingers once more and at that Sam's violet eyes busted open but then they dilated to black. Slowly she rose herself up from the ground and stood facing Danny and Tucker, her face lacking any emotion.

"Sam?" Danny called, but she didn't respond. "What have you done to her?" Danny asked in a panicked tone. Sulkers' smile grew wider.

"Our agreement was that I would give you your little girlfriend back if you traded your life for her, correct? Well I didn't exactly specify how it would be that you would meet your end, I just said that you would if you agreed. Well I thought it would make things just a tad but more interesting if she was the one who ended your life." Skulker replied. Danny was in shock; this is what it would take to get Sam back? What in the hell was Skulker thinking? These conditions were insane! Glancing back at Tucker, he found that Tucker had a look of pure terror on his face. Sensing Danny's inner struggle Skulker spoke up.

"Don't hesitate, Halfa. This is the only way that I will let her go, or I can just kill her now if you'd like and you would be off the hook." He seized the back of Sam's neck and began to twist it.

"No!!!" Danny screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt her!" Quickly letting go, Skulker smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. Samantha if you would be so kind?" Skulker said, holding his hand out to Sam. Blankly, she lifted her arm up and opened her hand, a silver light began to form and then it started to stretch out until it became a long silver sword. Grasping it tightly, Sam slipped into a stance, ready to charge at him.

"Before dearest Samantha begins, Halfa, I'd like to tell you this much about the battle you are about to be in. The moment you walked into this warehouse your intangibility power was disabled and it will only reactivate with your exit. However, if you attempt to leave this battle at anytime, I will break your friend's neck without hesitation. Also, the sword that this young lady is wielding is no normal sword, it's blade is sharper than any other and gives an extra stinging bonus for those of the ghostly nature. In other words, your death will not be painless, and with those few words of caution I say let the execution begin!" With that Sam lunged for Danny at an inhuman speed, Danny clueless as to what he should do and refusing to harm Sam simply stood his ground. Once close enough, Sam's sword came crashing down, threatening to cut him in half, but at the last moment he jumped backwards and caught it with his hands.

Her strength was like none he had ever faced and it was becoming difficult to hold it back from slicing him in two, looking into Sam's eyes as he struggled to hold her back, he tried to look for any hint of warmth or kindness but found none. Only hatred and despair.

"S-Sam!" Danny shouted, trying still to hold her sword, his hands began to bleed from the pressure of the blade.

"Sam, can you hear me…I-It's Danny! You have to snap out of this! We're here to help you! Can't you see that?" he beckoned, wincing at the pain in his palms.

"All I can see is the opponent before my eyes that begs for death!" she replied and at that she raised the sword up, making Danny lose his grip and brought it down hard, creating a long slash from Danny's shoulder down into his chest. Danny howled in pain, and reached for his shoulder, but before he could an elbow came crashing into his stomach sending him flying across the room and into a metal poll. The whole place shook with the impact. Dazed from the massive blow to his skull, Danny began to feel a warm sensation pulsate from the back of his head. Reaching a hand back he felt something wet and when he looked at his hand it was covered in blood. He looked up into Sam's empty eyes, too stunned to speak, his expression was one of pleading, but she did not see it, she could see nothing past the false hatred that had been implanted in her. Was his life going to end at the hands of his best friend?

HA HA! End of chapter 6! Read and review! Chapter 7 coming soon…

Vashtsgirl45


	7. Endless Pain

Chapter 7 we have landed! Okay so that made no sense but whatever. Just a fair warning, this chapter will contain much blood, much violence, torture, betrayal, blah blah blah! But a character death? Hmmm, maybe…MAYBE NOT! You'll have to read and find out!

Vashtsgirl45

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 7, Endless Pain

A loud WHAM sound vibrated the old warehouse as Danny Fenton's bleeding and bludgeoned body slammed into the wall from being thrown by a very out of character Sam. Tucker, too traumatized to move could only stand by and watch as his friend was beaten to death. Skulker, who was finding much joy in the show, stood off to the side watching, smiling as though he had conquered the world. Danny, now fighting to stay conscious, slowly raised himself to his feet, leaning on the wall for support; he began to struggle to take in some much-needed air. Each throw drew the breath out of his body, but no matter how much he was hurting, he couldn't allow himself to retaliate. Though it seemed hopeless, there was a small part of Sam still in the being before him and no matter what, he would never put his hands on her.

Finally letting go of the wall, Danny repositioned himself so that he could meet Sam eye to eye. He winced at the intense pain that pulsated through the large slash on his left shoulder. Looking Sam in the eye, she immediately took it as a threat and began to lunge for him again. Running off to the side so that he would have more room, Danny began to dodge her constant sword swipes until finally he lost his footing due to the numerous debri in the room and she sliced into his right side. He yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. The floor quickly became covered in blood from the gushing wound. Sam, now standing over him, threw her sword over to the side and grabbed Danny up by his neck with bone crushing strength. Dragging him by it she walked over to the old office that stood to the side of the building and threw Danny through the glass and into old cramped office space.

He slammed shoulder first into the metal filing cabinet at the back of the office and cried out at the sound of his shoulder dislocating. Slowly sliding down the cabinet, in fierce pain, he left a streak of blood as he slid from the numerous cuts created by the glass. As he finally touched the ground, he felt the edge of unconsciousness trying to take over his body, and finally he was going to be ready to welcome it, but it wasn't over yet. He felt the same cold hand grab onto his throat again and he began to choke, gasping for the air that Sam was cutting him off from. He felt himself being dragged through the broken glass and winced as Sam used his skull to blow open the locked office door.

Still dragging him, Sam walked over to a wooden wall that was almost opposite the office door and slammed him into it. She then lifted up her skirt on one side to reveal hidden knives that she had conveniently stored. Grabbing both of his dangling wrists with one hand she held his arms up crossed over each other, and placed them against the wall. Then taking her other hand off of his throat she pulled a knife from the holder on her thigh and jammed it into his wrists just below his vital veins. Danny screamed out in pain, biting his bottom lip to try to silence it. The knife had not only penetrated his flesh but it had reached through both wrists and into the wall, pinning him.

Tucker, who had been frozen from afar, had finally had his fill of simply sitting by and watching the torture of his best friend and in a moment of total insanity, he lunged at Sam with all his strength.

"T-Tucker…DON'T!" Danny managed to choke out before Sam punched him in his face sending his whole head in the opposite direction. He spat out the blood that had formed in his mouth from the slug. Realizing that Tucker was advancing towards her, Sam quickly turned around and sent a ball of energy flying towards Tucker, knocking him back 20 feet.

"Sam…p-please stop…" Danny pleaded, trying to stay conscious. "C-can't you see…that were only trying…to help you…" He added looking at her, his eyes alternating between blue and green. Sam looked at him, her expression unchanging.

"No one can help me…"she replied and with that she began to release an assault on Danny's body. Kicks and Punches rained over his entire form, he could feel ribs breaking, bruises erupting into open wounds. He was being torn apart. The torture continued for almost what seemed like forever until finally she stopped. Danny was covered in blood at this point, everything hurt but it wasn't just his physical wounds. He was being beaten to death by his best friend, the person he had known for as long as he could remember, it was all to much to bare and at this point, some part of him begged for death.

Sam, now onto something new ripped the knife from his bleeding wrists and pulled him down from the wall by them. She walked over to where she had laid her sword and slowly bent down to pick it up. Holding Danny out by the back of his neck, she poised herself, the sword extending 2 feet from where it would meet his abdomen.

"This is where you meet your end, Danny Fenton." Sam whispered and at that she shoved the sword through his stomach. Danny gasped as the blinding pain shot through him. Sam, who still had her hold on the back of his neck, began to pull him closer to her, sending the blade deeper and deeper into his stomach twisting as she pulled. It was over. Slowly his hair faded back to its normal raven black and his eyes changed back to their natural blue, he allowed his body to go limp and fall against Sam's. But then something strange started to happen. Almost instantly he felt her body contract and tense up, then almost as if an unseen force had did it, she feel backward and onto her knees. Danny, who had been lying on her, rolled off, the sword still stuck in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he could see her body convulsing back and forth until finally she let out a shrill scream and a huge black figure emerged from her chest. Once free it hovered above her, taking in its surroundings with piercing red eyes.

Sam, now back to her old self, blinked a few times then grabbed her head, which felt as though it were about to split.

"W-where am I?" she asked, and then her gaze fell upon Danny, who was lying semi-conscious in a pool of his own blood. Sam panicked and scooted over closer to him, cradling his head in her lap; her legs were quickly coated in blood.

"Danny! Oh my god…what happened to you?! Are you all right-" she began but she halted when her memories came flooding back and she realized that she had been the one that had attacked Danny. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes.

"I…I did this…didn't I, Danny?" She asked, the tears falling down her cheeks. Danny, struggling to open his eyes, tried to shake his head.

"N-no, Sam…It wasn't you…It was Skulker, not you…you…wouldn't do…this…" He managed to reply. Skulker, who had been standing around watching now left his ring side seat and began to approach the dark figure that still hovered in the middle of the room.

"I met the terms of our deal, I have delivered you the Halfa's life, now I want my payment." He said sternly to the apparition.

"Skulker, you really are an idiot, do you realize that?" the apparition shot back, its voice chilling to the bone.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Skulker shouted, becoming angry. "We made a deal, you break me out of the ghost zone then I hunt down the Halfa and have him killed. Then, I gain your powers and that sword over there. Simple and clean." Skulker replied, crossing his arms.

"But who's to say that I couldn't change my mind at any time during our deal? What if I decided that breaking you out of the ghost zone was enough of a payment?" The apparition responded, its eyes narrowing.

"I'd say your decision was bullshit!" Skulker shouted angrily.

"Watch your tongue, boy. I can put you right back where I found you" The spirit threatened, hovering over Skulker threateningly.

"Kiss my ass. I'm not afraid of a black blob." Skulker said standing his ground.

"You have tested my patience enough, boy!" The apparition shouted, growing bigger.

"Maybe this will help you learn your place!" It shouted and below Skulker's feet a black hole opened and began to suck him down.

"NO!" he screamed as he thrashed about trying to save himself from the abyss, but it was to no avail, it had swallowed him whole and almost disappeared almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Taking in its surroundings after getting rid of Skulker, the spirit turned to face Sam and Danny.

"We'll, we'll, we'll, what have we got here? The Halfa and his girlfriend how lovely, too bad it's going to end so tragically. I guess teen romance just never lasts does it?" The thing teased moving closer. Sam, now afraid, pulled Danny's frail form closer to her in an attempt to protect him when suddenly out of her eye she saw Tucker slowly rise from a pile of boxes, armed with the Fenton thermos.

"Guess again!" Tucker shouted and almost simultaneously a beam of light blue light shot forth from the thermos and shone onto the apparition causing it to become sucked up into it, portion by portion.

"Noooooooooo!" It screamed as it began to break up. "It can't end like this!!!!!!!" and with those last words it was sucked up into the vortex and placed into the thermos. Tucker, glasses crooked from being thrown, quickly tightened the lid and placed the thermos on the ground next to his bag. Then he ran over to Danny, re-arranging his glasses on the way.

"Danny! Danny can you hear me?" Tucker shouted, leaning in close. He placed two fingers on his neck, his pulse was weak and thready, he then leaned down to listen to his breathing, which came in short pained gasps. He looked up at Sam, whose face was covered in tears.

"I-I did this to Danny…Didn't I, Tucker?" she asked trying to choke down sobs.

"No, Sam. IT WASN'T YOU!" Tucker shouted, taking her hand.

"We need to get him to a hospital he won't make it if we don't." Tucker added looking over Danny's body. His white shirt and jeans were completely covered in blood and torn at where he had been cut, and in his stomach still rested the sword that Sam had stabbed him with. Tucker became worried; they were going to have to remove the sword before they did anything else, but he wasn't sure if he would create more damage by doing so. He had to decide fast.

"Look Sam, we need to get this out of him first off." Tucker ordered pointing at the silver sword protruding from his abdomen. Sam nodded.

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" Tucker pleaded, afraid to shake or poke Danny for he was afraid of causing more injury. He moaned a little.

"Danny, c'mon man, wake up." Tucker begged. Danny turned his head a little to the side and opened his eyes slightly.

"Can you hear me alright?" Tucker asked, leaning in closer. Danny nodded, too weak for words.

"Ok, then. I am going to have to pull the sword out of you, I want you to hold Sam's hand and try to relax." Danny nodded and Sam grasped Danny's hand, knowing that he was too week to grasp hers and with the wounds to his wrists he wouldn't be able to hold on tight either. With that Tucker scooted down to where he was parallel with Danny's abdomen. Grasping onto the handle of the sword firmly and tightly, he looked up at Danny and Sam.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3!" and with all his strength Tucker pulled the sword out of Danny's stomach. Danny moaned loudly, and then passed out.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam shouted slightly shaking Danny. Tucker leaned forward and checked him again.

"He's fine he just passed out, I am going to call for an ambulance on my PDA." Tucker replied throwing the sword over to the side but not noticing that it disappeared upon hitting the floor.

"Here's the story, Danny and I went to the movie as planned and ran into you there. But when we walked in to buy tickets they were sold out and so we all came to the park to hang out, but a group of thugs appeared and mugged all of us and one of them were armed. Danny tried to protect us and got the worst of it. That'll be what happened." And with that Tucker snatched out his PDA and dialed 911. In a matter of minutes 2 ambulances and a fire truck arrived. Immediately, the paramedics began to work on Danny, trying to get his pulse stabilized and stop the bleeding from his wounds. Sam lost count at how many tubes they had stuck into him by the time they were getting ready to load him into the ambulance. She and Tucker shared the other one that had arrived and once boarded they arrived at the hospital in minutes, trailing behind Danny.

Cliffhanger eh? LOL ok, ok, I will start to work on chapter 8.

Vashtsgirl45

(P.S. has anyone noticed at all that my little side notes are starting to make no sense? Where has my brain gone?)


	8. Aftermath

…………..I have nothing to say currently…………………hmmm interesting………

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 8 Aftermath

The doors to the hospital burst open as countless nurses and paramedics rushed Danny into E.R with Sam and Tucker running behind.

"What've we got here?" A nurse asked joining them out of nowhere.

"Severe head trauma, multiple stab wounds and lacerations; some possibly broken and dislocated bones. Frankly a mess, this kid should be dead." A paramedic answered as they ran.

"Pulse? Respiration's?" she asked again, taking a closer look at Danny's wounds.

"Pulse, 40, it seemed to be alternating between stopping and starting. Respiration's 10 we had to bag him to keep him breathing at all." The paramedic replied as the gurney came to a sudden halt.

"We've got it from here." The nurse ordered and with that the 3 paramedics that had wheeled Danny in left through the E.R doors running off to the next emergency. Sam and Tucker stood spellbound in the doorway watching them work on Danny.

"BP?" a nurse shouted?

"57 over 40" another nurse responded.

"Page Doctor Sullivan and call up and get the O.R ready we've got a good chance of internal bleeding here." The nurse ordered as she started another I.V in Danny's arm. Continuing to work one nurse finally paused when she noticed Sam and Tucker in the room, looking as though they were terrified. Taking off her gloves and mask she walked over to them trying to smile.

"Are you this young man's friends?" she asked politely. Tucker and Sam nodded, lost for words.

"And what do you call him?" she asked, still as polite as possible.

"D-Danny…" Sam answered, choking on her words.

"Alright then, I want you two to come with me, Danny will be fine but I need to get some information from you first." She replied, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and leading them out of the room. Once in the hallway she began to ask them his full name and what had happened. After they told her the story they had agreed on she left to call Danny's parents and in a matter of minutes they arrived at the hospital. Bursting through the doors came Danny's mom with Danny's Dad and Jazz following closely.

"W-what happened, you two?" She asked, panicking as she approached them.

"We all went to the movies but they were sold out, so we went to the park to hang out instead but when we got there we got mugged by a group of guys. Danny tried to stand up for us and they beat him the worse..." Tucker replied, trying to sound sincere.

"You three shouldn't have been at the park this late anyway! Amityville is not like it used to be when we were kids!" Danny's dad shouted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" a voice interrupted. Pausing in their rant Danny's mom and dad looked up to find the Doctor standing right next to them in blue scrubs that were spotted with blood.

"I'm Dr. Sullivan, are you Danny Fenton's parents?" he asked, his expression one of grave concern.

"Y-yes that's us, can you tell us what's wrong with our son?!" Maddie beckoned tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is it all right to inform you it in front of the children?" he asked, turning his gaze to Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

"Yes its fine." Maddie answered.

"Alright, your son has sustained severe multiple concussions first off. There wasn't any internal bleeding nor brain injury that we can see just yet, which is a miracle, but he probably won't be waking up for a while. He has a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, and almost all of his ribs are broken as well. He has multiple lacerations and an especially long one leading from his shoulder to the middle of his chest, deep stab wounds in both of his wrists and has been impaled in his abdomen. We had to surgically stop the bleeding. I must admit, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that in my 20 years of practicing medicine, I have never seen anyone survive the kind of beating that your son has taken. I am not a religious man, nor ever have been but this case has led me to believe in miracles." Maddie and Jack stood speechless, in disbelief at the doctor's words. Finally Jack spoke up.

"When can we see him?" he asked holding Maddie close.

"Anytime you wish, we just got him stabilized a few moments ago. He's in the intensive care unit located on the 2nd floor in room 2301." Jack and Maddie nodded.

"If you need anything or have anymore questions, ask a nurse to page me. I warn you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your son is not out of the woods yet; his injuries still pose a threat to his life. Keep that in mind." With that he stalked back off into the ER Letting the doors swing behind him. They all paused for a moment and then finally Maddie spoke.

"Lets go, everyone." She ordered and with that they all headed to the elevator and up to the second floor. Once there they hurriedly walked down the long hallway looking for room 2301. After passing many rooms and the unhappy families that waited outside of them they finally reached Danny's room. A nurse was walking out as they arrived.

"Are you here to see Daniel Fenton?" She asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Yes, yes we are." Maddie replied sternly.

"Alright, 3 people a time please and try to keep the noise down." The nurse replied.

"We will." Maddie responded and with that the nurse walked away and down to the nurse's station. Maddie then turned to face Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

"Come on Jazz, let's go in. Tucker, Sam, you two wait out here, we won't be long, then it will be your turn." Tucker and Sam nodded then placed themselves in the two seats next to Danny's door. For a few moments they both sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Finally Sam spoke.

"Tucker…I'm not sure how long I will be able to stick to that story we told everyone. **I** am the cause of Danny's condition. I did this to him and I should take responsibility for it." Tucker shocked by her words, quickly became upset.

"Sam, how many times must we tell you that this is not your fault! Skulker had that _thing_ possess you! You had no control whatsoever over your actions! You would never harm me or Danny. Have you forgotten the time that I wished for ghost powers and attacked Danny? They had made me evil and all I wished for was Danny's destruction, which I almost caused, but it wasn't my fault. Something was controlling me. When we are possessed we can't help what we say or do. Our actions are not our own anymore. Danny will pull through, you can count on that, but he needs you to be there for him, not wallow in your own pity." Sam grew quiet.

"I guess your right. Since when did you actually become a good source of advice?" Sam teased.

"Hey!" Tucker protested laughing at the same time Sam joining him.

"Man have you missed a lot in the last couple of days. Would you believe that Danny body slammed Dash?" Tucker asked, stifling his laughter.

"What? You have to be kidding me!" Sam argued, still laughing.

"No kidding! I was right there. He grabbed him by the ankle picked him up and slammed him right back into the ground like he was nothing. The whole school stopped what they were doing and stared."

"I can't believe that! Danny never stood up to Dash before, why now?" she asked confused but happy.

"I guess your advice finally sunk in. Remember you had been telling him he needed to stand up to Dash? I guess he just finally realized you were right." Tucker replied. Sam smiled sadly. Growing quiet once more, they continued to sit and watch the nurses and people that passed by. Tucker glanced at his watch it read 10:02pm. They had been waiting for over an hour. Yawning, he slinked back in his chair. He was beginning to feel tired, glancing over at Sam, he realized she had already gone to sleep. Closing his eyes, he quickly joined her.


	9. The road home

Tired…soooooooo tired….must keep writing…..

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 9, The Road Home

Tucker Foley woke up with a start upon a hand touching his shoulder. Looking up he was met by Danny's mom.

"You two can go in now." She said softly trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Jack, Jazz and I are going to go to the cafeteria and bring up a few snacks. I suggest that that two should get in touch with your parents soon, they are probably very worried about you." Tucker nodded and watched the three of them walk down the hallway to the elevators. He glanced at his watch, which now read 12:14 am and then looked over at Sam, who was now fully awake.

"Well we might as well go see Danny before we call our parents and have to hear them rip us a new one." Tucker said standing and stretching. Sam, at first hesitating, eventually stood up as well.

"I really feel out of place to go in there, Tucker…" she responded looking away.

"Will you just stop?" Tucker pleaded. "Lets just go in, see Danny, and forget about how he got here and start to focus on getting him out." He added holding out his hand.

"C'mon Sam." He begged. Sam, now looking him in the eye, took his hand and together they walked into the room. Almost immediately they were thrown back by what laid before their eyes. The room was stocked full with machines some beeping some puffing and each one was somehow connected to the frail form that lay on the bed in the middle of the room. Moving closer they could barely make out Danny from the bandages, tubes and wires that covered his body. Letting go of Tuckers hand, Sam began to walk towards Danny's bedside. Pulling up a chair she sat down beside him and gazed into his pale face, or what she could make out of his face. A respirator breathed for him and he had a white bandage rapped around his head. Large black and blue bruises stuck out around his right eye and down his cheek.

Looking downwards she could see a handprint bruised into the flesh on his throat and further down from that his entire chest and shoulders were covered in bandages and wraps. His arms that laid carelessly at his sides had large cast like bandages over the holes that she had put in his wrists. Tears swelled up in her eyes. How could she have allowed herself to do this? Slowly she lifted up a hand to touch his forehead but hesitated, thinking once more that she was the cause of this. She looked over at Tucker, silently asking him if she should. Meeting her gaze he nodded sternly and she lightly placed her hand on Danny's cool forehead. Gently she began to stroke his hair. Tucker, realizing that he should leave for a moment, turned around and began to head for the door.

"I'm going to call our parents and let them know what happened; be back in a bit." And before she could protest he was gone. Turning her gaze back to Danny, she leaned in closer until she could lie her head down next to his.

"Danny…can you hear me?" she whispered looking up into his calm face but finding no response.

"Danny…" she began, grasping onto his hand and holding it. "If you can hear me…I'm so, so, very sorry…" she paused letting her tears fall. "I…I did this to you…I betrayed you and hurt you and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I had been thinking, I had just been so sad…so mad at you. I tried to put it aside when Tucker called telling me what happened to you that day but…Then Skulker showed up he re-kindled every unpleasant thought, every angry feeling, every hateful intention I had ever produced in my mind. It overcame me and then everything went black. Before I knew it, I was sitting next to you in that warehouse and then it all came flashing back to me. Honestly I didn't mean to do what I did, I would never, ever hurt you in any way, Danny. God, for so long I have been trying to suppress my feelings and make everything seem like it was ok, but I can't lie to myself anymore…I can't lie to you anymore. I love you, Danny. I think I always have loved you. I was just too afraid to say it because I didn't think you felt the same, but I'm not afraid anymore of telling you how I feel. I just wish you could show me that you hear me…" Sam looked into his face, hoping to see just the slightest twitch, the slightest change in his body posture; but nothing happened.

Feeling discouraged at the fact that Danny hadn't heard her confession, Sam haplessly laid her head back down next to Danny's with a heavy sigh. The room was silent; the only noise came from Danny's machines, mostly his heart monitor, which Sam began to inadvertently focus on. Closing her eyes, the rhythmic beeping began to make her feel sleepy and before she knew it she was fast asleep, still holding Danny's hand.

'_It's cold, so cold…' Danny thought as he floated around in the dark abyss of his inner mind. He tried to reach out for anything to grasp onto, but all he felt was air. Becoming afraid, he began to wonder if he had died and this was where would spend his eternity, until he heard a fragmented voice._

_"Danny…So, so, very sorry…never…hurt…you…" realizing the voice was a familiar one, Danny called out to it._

_"Sam?" Danny shouted into the darkness. He began to run into the direction that the voice was coming from._

_"I love you…not afraid anymore…show me…hear me…" the voice continued, now becoming distant and fading away._

_"I hear you! I hear you, Sam! Don't go! Don't leave me here!" Danny cried, becoming distressed. He continued to chase after the voice, but then it all went silent and Danny's body froze, unwilling to move. He struggled, trying to will his limbs to work, but nothing happened. Then, suddenly, he began to feel sharp pains all over his body, in his head, shoulders, chest, arms, everywhere. The pain started at a low intensity and then it became piercing, almost as though his body were being ripped apart. Then finally, he was able to move again, and he lifted his arms up to examine why he was feeling such agony, only to be met by two large holes in his wrists. Stunned, he began to panic, but then almost like he had been hit by a brick, his memories came flooding back to him of the warehouse, Skulker and the fact that Sam had attacked him with intent to kill._

_Sighing heavily, and releasing the last of his energy with it, Danny allowed himself to fall onto his back. His body quickly became drenched with his own blood from the wounds that had appeared all over his body, looking up into the abyss, he jumped when he saw a figure appear above him. Squinting to make out who it was, he was shocked when it turned out to be Sam, holding the silver sword she had acquired from Skulker and grinning maliciously. Coming closer, he realized that her eyes were still black and held no emotion, then in a flash moment her foot came slamming down onto Danny's neck, choking him. Coughing and gasping for air he looked up at Sam, hoping that she would come to her senses, but instead she simply raised her sword aiming to shove the tip through his heart._

"Die…" She whispered darkly, widening her eyes as though she were insane. Danny, refusing to retaliate, closed his eyes and waited for the excruciating pain that would end his life, but it never came instead he felt his whole atmosphere change. With eyes still closed he began to hear a beeping noise, then puffing noises, finally the pain he was feeling lessened and he began to feel warm.

Opening his eyes, Danny was met with the clean, sterile surroundings of a hospital room. He tried to take a deep breath, but became shocked when he couldn't. A tube was stuck down his throat and it breathed for him, cutting off his control. Wishing for its removal, Danny lifted his stiff arms up to his face but stopped when he saw that another hand was holding his. Slowly he turned his head and was met instantly by an unconscious Sam who had fallen asleep right next to him. Stunned at first, his expression softened when he realized that this Sam was the real one. Trying to call out to her, Danny realized that the tube in his throat prevented speech as well, so instead he squeezed on her hand and began to lightly nudge her shoulder.

At first she swatted his hand away in groggy agitation, refusing to be disturbed from her slumber; but after a few more tries she gave in and began to open her eyes. Slowly sitting up to try and see who had waken her up, her heart almost stopped when she came eye to eye with a very conscious Danny.

"Y-your awake!" She stammered, smiling at the same time. Danny, unable to speak, slightly nodded and pointed at the tube that protruded from his mouth. Sam, understanding his gesture, nodded.

"I'll get someone, just hold on a minute!" and with that she ran out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station. Upon arriving, Sam speedily informed the nurses that Danny was awake and the nurse that they had seen earlier got onto the phone and informed Dr. Sullivan of Danny's change in condition. A few moments later, the nurse had removed the tube from Danny's throat and paged his parents, who were now on their way back up from the cafeteria to see him. Sam, now happy that she could hear Danny's voice again, re-entered his room, trying to smile but barely accomplishing a grin. Her actions still hung heavy on her heart. Slowly she made her way back over to the chair that was placed at Danny's side. She retook his hand in hers and gazed up into his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Do you… really want…to know?" Danny replied in a hoarse voice trying to be funny. Sam smiled a little.

"I'm just so glad your awake, Danny. There's…there's just so much I want to say to you, so many words I'd like for you to hear from me, but I just…I just can't find the easiest way to say them. Especially after all that's happened. I'd think I would be the last person you'd want to see right now…" she paused, looking away.

"That's kind…of funny…" Danny replied, smiling weakly. Sam, shocked by his words, turned back to face him.

"W-why? What's so funny about it?" she asked, annoyed and slightly hurt.

"You had…no problem…saying how you felt…when I was sleeping…" he answered, the same smile on his face. Sam tried to hide her surprise but couldn't. She began to blush but looked away before Danny could see. Trying to find the right words, she stopped when she saw Danny's family come barging through the door.

"Danny! Dear, your finally awake!" his mother shouted running to the bed and hugging him. Danny winced a little as she brushed against his broken bones and taking note of this she loosened her grip a little.

"I knew he'd pull through!" His dad began triumphantly, "He's a Fenton! Strong! Smart! Unbreakable!" he continued, posing as though he were a superhero.

"Yeah, all the things you aren't…" Jazz added crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Jack began, stumbling out of his stance, "I'll have you know that when I was your age I could-" he rambled but was immediately cut off by Maddie's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Enough! Will you two keep it down? Poor Danny just woke up, he doesn't need you two bickering right yet." She ordered sternly, sending a smile over to Danny. The room grew silent for a moment and then a knock on the door surprised them all. Turning to see who had knocked, they realized it was the nurse from earlier.

"The rules are 3 at a time, I will have to ask one of you to leave." She said in a tired tone. Sam, realizing that she needed to find Tucker anyway, stood up.

"I'll go for now, I need to find Tucker and see how our parents dealt with our mysterious absence anyway." She said, heading for the door. Looking back at Danny, she smiled then exited the room, only to find that Tucker was right outside. Startled at first, she eased then smiled.

"So how'd they take it?" she asked, afraid of his answer. He sighed.

"Surprisingly well in fact. But that doesn't change the fact that they are mad that we didn't call them earlier, yours are more mad though that you haven't called at all." He replied grinning sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I'll call them later. I'm alive, that's all they need to hear from me right now. This is more important." She responded, looking back in the general direction of Danny's room. Tucker nodded then walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Hesitating for a moment, Sam eventually joined him. For a moment they sat there, not speaking. Tucker yawned a bit and Sam stared off into space. She tried to make herself feel happy about Danny waking up, about him surviving what she put him through, but for some reason she couldn't. Was it this easy? A few bumps and then everything would be paved smooth? It couldn't end like this, could it? Finally, she couldn't take arguing with herself anymore and voiced her thoughts.

"Tucker, why do I get the feeling that this whole thing isn't over yet?" she asked, still staring off into space.

"I don't know, Sam. I have been getting the same feeling. It all went a little too easy didn't it?" he replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it kinda did. I mean, Danny getting hurt has been the worst part of this whole thing, but when it came to destroying the ones responsible it was easy. That thing that possessed me banned Skulker to the abyss then you hit it from behind, its like this was all planned or something…I dunno…"she shivered a bit. Looking over at Tucker, she realized that he wasn't completely thrown off by what she was saying.

"W-what? You think I may have a point?" she asked, becoming afraid.

"I…I don't know, but I think that we should watch over Danny really closely until he gets well. I mean, we could just be overreacting to this whole thing, heck we both could just be in need of some therapy, but I think just in case we are right, we should play it safe. We owe it to Danny." He replied. Sam nodded.

"I just hope we're wrong, Tucker…I just hope we're wrong…"

Ooooo, could it be that Danny's troubles are just beginning? Who knows! Not me! (actually I do but I am not spilling any beans.) If you all want to know whether or not I am weaving another web of pain for Danny or giving him some peace, please keep reading! I will have chapter 10 soon! Thanks for keeping up with your reviews! I love them all!

VashTSGirl45


	10. It isnt over

Okay people! Here is the much desired chapter 10! I have had a bad case of writers block for a while and still kinda do, but I think its better to just try and write than not write at all! So here goes nothing!

Friends Forever…right?

Chapter- 10, It's not over

Danny Fenton tossed and turned in a fevered haze of pain as he lay in the annoyingly white sterile hospital room. It had been two days since he had awakened and he was still in immense pain from his injuries. He had tried to make less of his situation because he knew Sam would feel even more guilty than she already did, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep a smiling face. If it wasn't the horrible pain he felt from his ribs when he took a deep breath, it was the fact that the stitches in his stomach and back were chafing. What's more is that Sam and Tucker had been acting a lot more protective of him than usual. Almost as though he were in danger, and this worried him, because in his state he was in no condition to battle anyone be they dead or alive.

Finally giving up on trying to find a comfortable position, Danny weakly reached down for the remote to the television. Clicking it on, he glanced over at the clock. It read 2:50pm which was simply a reminder that Sam and Tucker would be coming up to the hospital soon to 'make rounds' as they put it. Turning his attention back to the TV, Danny started frantically flipping channels, hoping to find something to keep his mind from wondering. One hundred and seventy seven channels later he flipped the TV back off and silently dozed off into an uneasy slumber.

"_-ost…ild…ghost…child…" Danny could hear in the dark abyss that was supposed to be his dreams. He looked around, hoping for some hint of what might be calling him, but was only met by blackness._

_"It's…not…over…"The voice continued to rasp, sounding as though it was coming closer. _

_"I…am…coming…for you…ghost child…YOU…WILL BE MINE!!!" It shouted angrily. Danny, now panicking tried to run away, but to where? All directions just seemed to lead him closer to the fiend that lived in the dark miasma. Finally, Danny skidded to a halt when two menacing, glowing, green eyes appeared before him. He froze with fear._

_"W-who, are y-y-you?" Danny managed to choke out._

_"Your greatest nightmare…"The voice spat back in return while reaching out two huge, grayish, metallic arms for his throat. Danny, realizing who the voice belonged to, felt his flesh erupt in chills. _

_"Skulk-"he began but his words were cut off by the cold hands wrapping around his throat. The grip becoming tighter, Danny began to struggle for breath. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He was completely helpless. _

_"Danny!" echoed a familiar voice. Listening closely, Danny realized it was Sam. _

_"Danny, wake up! Danny!" Sam continued. Danny tried to call back to Sam, but couldn't under the pressure of Sulkers' grasp. Suddenly everything began to shake, and his vision fuzzed with the tremors. Closing his eyes, Danny began to feel as though he were falling and then he began to hear familiar beeping noises. Then, finally the pressure on his neck ceased and he took a deep breath. _Opening his eyes, he was met by Sam and Tucker, their expressions full of worry.

"Danny, dude, are you alright?" Tucker asked leaning in closer. Danny was out of breath and had broken out in a cold sweat.

"You're really pale; do you want us to call the nurse?" Sam added, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream is all." Danny responded with a weak smile. "How long have you guys been here?" He asked changing the subject.

"We just got here about five minutes ago. We panicked when we saw you struggling to breathe. What was your dream about?" Sam asked taking a seat beside him and trying not to bump his IV.

"It was nothing, really. Just a bad dream, don't worry about it." Danny encouraged. He really wasn't ready to openly face the fact that Skulker may still be around.

"If you say so." Sam replied, looking away for a moment. "So, are you feeling any better today?" She asked, slightly smiling.

"A little, I'd really like to get out of this bed for a while." Danny responded. "These stitches are really started to chafe." He added, wincing a little as he tried to change positions.

"We could ask the nurse if you could get up for while; would that help?" Sam asked placing a hand on Danny's chest in an attempt to make him stop moving. Danny, blushing at her touch, nodded.

"Tucker, could you go find a nurse and ask her if Danny could get up for a while?"

"Yeah, sure." Tucker replied as he walked out of the room. A moment of silence passed between them. Finally, Sam decided to speak.

"Y-know Danny…the other night when you first woke up, you heard the things I said while you had been sleeping…didn't you...?" Sam asked lowering her head to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Every word…"Danny replied, smiling.

"Well…you never said anything, so I…I don't know how you were feeling about it…"Sam could feel her face getting hotter by the moment. Finally looking Danny in the eye, she was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"I…" Danny began but stopped when he saw a blue mist come from his mouth and felt a bone chilling shiver run down his spine. _Something_ was in the room with them. Sam, seeing the mist come from Danny's mouth quickly stood up and began to look around the room. Frozen with fear, her mind began to go mad trying to figure out what to do. Call Tucker? No, he couldn't possibly hear her through the closed door, and leaving Danny wasn't an option because whatever it was had probably come for him, and in his condition he would be no match for whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"Ghost child…I've come for you…" whispered a voice from the shadows. Sam instinctively sat up on the bed with Danny and placed herself over him in defense.

"Aww how cute, the little Halfa's girlfriend is protecting him." The whisper continued now becoming a voice.

"Go away! Leave Danny ALONE!" Sam shouted into the emptiness of the room.

"Sam, run while you can. I don't want whatever that thing is to hurt you! GO!" Danny pleaded raising a bandaged arm to grab her shoulder.

"It's too late for that, Ghost Child." The voice teased and at that a black cloud of smoke appeared before them. Small at first it doubled its size in mere seconds. Sam and Danny shivered at the gigantic aura of hatred that protruded from it. Finally just when the smoke was almost starting to choke them it stopped spreading and began to shrink. Eventually it formed the silhouette of a man. Danny knew, with great dread who it was. There in the middle of the room stood a very angry Skulker baring a sadistic grin.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get ready of me, did you?" Skulker asked, taking a step closer.

Muahahahahaha okay just be happy I updated, lol. I have had the WORSE case of writers block ever. Please read and review everyone!!! Thank you!


	11. Property

Chappie 11 woooo hoooo okay basically I may have to raise the rating on this fic, and I will tell you why. There are going to be some potential scenes coming up soon that may disturb you. These scenes may contain more violence, more torture and possible rape. SO! If rape makes you squeamish, as it should but not to the affect where you would stop reading I hope, please prepare your eyeballs, lol.

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 11, Property

"BACK OFF!" Sam shouted at the advancing Skulker.

"Aww, don't be like that Sam? I thought we could all just be friends!" and with that Skulker back handed Sam, sending her flying into the wall and knocking her semi-conscious.

"SAM!" yelled Danny trying to get up out of bed.

"Don't bother wasting your strength on that girl, ghost child. You're going to need it for where you're going." Skulker replied now reaching an arm out for Danny.

"W-what do you want? What do you mean by where I'm going?" Danny asked, trying to buy some time to think.

"Well, since you're so interested I guess I don't mind explaining. It would seem that destroying you brings me no real benefit so I decided it would be more productive for me to enslave you instead. Just like I had been planning to do in the first place." Skulker replied wrapping cold metallic fingers around Danny's neck while on his other arm an odd looking gun rose out of the PDA that he had stolen from Tucker. The end began to pulsate with a bright green light. Danny began to tremble. "Just like old times eh, Ghost Child? Only this time, no one will be rushing in last minute to save you." Skulker teased pulling the trigger and releasing the light that had built up from the tip into Danny.

Engulfed completely in the light Danny panicked when it faded and he realized that it had placed bright, glowing, green shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"W-wha- What are you doing? Let me go!" Danny pleaded, painfully struggling against his ghostly restraints. Ignoring his protests, Skulker grinned and pressed a button on his belt causing a swirling purple and green cloud to appear at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Ghost child, where I'm taking you, you're going to wish you had died at the hands of your little girlfriend" warned Skulker as he slowly began to pull Danny and himself towards the cloud.

"Nooooo!" Screamed Danny in protest but Skulker was un-relenting in his plan. Pulling him closer and closer to the miasma, Danny began to feel the pain of his IV's being slowly ripped out of his arms. Finally, when had finally reached the end of his bed and had given up almost all hope he felt a strong grip come across his waist. Snapping out of his desperate stupor and turning around, he was shocked to find his savior was Sam. Her cheek was swollen and her lip was bleeding in the corner but he could tell that she was determined not to let him go.

"I…I wont let him take you, Danny!" she shouted pulling him backwards. Danny cried out as she yanked on his healing ribs. Skulker, who was now half into the miasma, became angry.

"It's too late, girl, you're little boyfriend is coming with me and if you don't let go now, I will take you too." He threatened.

"N-Never!" Sam shouted back, holding Danny tighter.

"Rrrr" Skulker growled. "Then…I guess I will have to take you both!" he yelled and with a hard yank he sucked them both into the miasma and away from everything they knew.

As they flew down the vortex Danny could feel Sam's grip on him tighten and even though it pained him he wouldn't have had it any other way. Finally reaching the end of what seemed like and endless tunnel they both hit the ground with a loud and painful thud. Disoriented at first, Danny quickly tried to get his bearings and take in his surroundings. They had landed at the gates of what looked like a prison. Tall metallic bars stood before them and inside he could see a large black building that had other smaller buildings connected to it. A swirling cloud of dark purple smoke swirled around the structure making it look ever more sinister. Danny shivered thinking about the possible horror's being committed behind its walls.

Looking behind him, he could see that Sam shared his feelings then suddenly Skulker grabbed Danny by his neck and lifted him into the air, snatching him away from Sam. Apparently Skulker had been talking to the guard at the gates and now he began to swing Danny in front of the glass like a rag doll.

"Look, I brought you the Halfa and now I want my reward." He ordered pressing Danny up against the glass.

"Fine, but what about that?" the guard asked pointing at Sam.

"That? Well that can be yours too, if you add a bonus to the reward." Skulker bargained with a slight grin.

"What is it?" The guard asked, slightly intrigued.

"A human, but still something worth having. I mean how many humans do you have here? You can run a double special with these two new additions." The guard hesitated for a moment then nodded with a smile.

"Fine, I will take them both, and then we can issue your payment." The guard responded opening up the gates. Exiting his booth he came around with a gun identical to the one that appeared out of the PDA on Skulker's wrist. Aiming it at Sam, he pulled the trigger and before she could even struggle she was bound with the same shackles that Danny had.

"Please wait here, I will return momentarily." The guard ordered to Skulker while grabbing both Sam and Danny by the collars of their shirts. Quickly he began to drag them across the rocky pavement trail that led to the entrance of the building; by the time they arrived at the steps, both Sam and Danny were covered in scrapes.

"I have two new 'guests' to add to our humble abode." The guard said teasingly to the two guarding the entrance.

"Any idea what kind of being's they are, or do they need to go through analysis." The other guard replied.

"No need, this one is the Halfa and this one is a human." Said the gate guard happily.

"You've got to be bullshitting me. The Halfa? Who the hell brought him in, Kiv?" asked the guard in bewilderment.

"Skulker, Wyvel." Kiv answered. "He always brings us in a good load." He added.

"What about the human, what's the deal with that?" Wyvel asked pointing a withered finger at Sam.

"Two for one deal. Couldn't hurt to take in a human too. Double our profits a bit if you know what I am saying." Kiv replied winking at Wyvel.

"Fine, we'll take them from here." Wyvel replied pulling Danny up by his now slightly ripped collar. Looking him up and down in a way that made Danny feel uncomfortable, a small grin spread across the guard's ugly face.

"Hmm, I kinda like this one. Sort of skinny, but still looks like he could give a good time." Wyvel Teased while reaching a hand out to touch his face. Danny became angered.

"Don't touch me, you ugly freak. You're disgusting." Danny spat. A gleam of anger flashed across Wyvel's face and without hesitation he back handed Danny.

"You seem to have a mouth on you, child. You also seem to think that even here you will be able to say and do as you please and I am here to let you know that you are sadly mistaken. Here, you have no rights and you will do as you are told and show us the utmost respect or else we can make your stay here a lot less pleasant than it needs to be." Wyvel warned, malice present in every wrinkle of his ugly face. "Take them to where they will be staying and let every one know of the arrival of our new guests. I'm sure they'll all just be dying to meet the legendary Halfa." Wyvel ordered and at that Sam and Danny were forced through the heavy metal doors and into the building.

As they were led down the empty but filthy halls, they passed numerous cells full of odd looking ghostly beings. Some were banging on the bars trying to reach for them while others just stared at them maliciously. A chill ran up Danny's spine and he began to question their situation mentally where were they, what was happening, and would they ever be free again? Finally they were forced to stop and the hefty looking guard that had been walking with them pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the empty cell that stood before them. With a hard shove, he threw them in and locked the door.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked gathering his bearings.

"Yeah, but I should really be asking you that, instead. How are your injuries? Are you in any pain?" Sam asked while scooting over to where Danny was sitting.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." Danny lied, hoping that the darkness of the cell would hide the pain that clearly shown on his face.

"What about your cheek? That thing looked as though it hit you pretty hard." Sam questioned, placing a cool hand to his swollen face.

"Uh-uh no, no, its f-fine. I can't even feel it." Danny replied, blushing at her touch.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just trying to help." Lowering her hand, Sam looked away into the darkness of the cell. Her expression became unreadable.

"I know you are, Sam. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean, I have no clue where we are or what Skulker has committed us to, and with my injuries, it's going to be awhile before I have the strength to even bust us out of here. Scary thing is, I don't know what will happen to us if we wait. Something tells me I shouldn't have pissed off that guard…" Danny confessed while nervously tugging at the pant legs of his hospital pajama bottoms.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure that Tucker will realize something's up before you even have to lift a finger, and he'll get us the hell out of here." Sam replied optimistically. "And, the moment we're free? We're going to make Skulker wish he had never even thought of taking us prisoner." She added, grabbing Danny's cold hand.

"I hope your right, Sam."

(Back at the Hospital)

The nurse's station had been barren upon Tucker's arrival, so when he had finally been able to track down one of the overworked R.N's (Registered Nurse) he was ecstatic.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could come have a look at my friend in room, 2301? He is in a lot of discomfort and wants to know if he could get up and stretch his legs for a while."

"Well…" began the nurse, exhaustion highly evident in her voice. "I could come check him out and maybe give him something for the pain, but I am unsure as to whether or not he could get out of bed just yet. Intensive care patients are rarely permitted to be ambulatory until they have been transferred to another floor."

"Oh, ok." Tucker replied, somewhat lost at her words for a moment.

"Just a minute, let me get his chart." and at that she began to briskly walk towards the station, Tucker following in toe. Once she retrieved his chart, she then proceeded to walk towards Danny's room. Reaching the door, she knocked then went on in.

"Mr. Fenton? It's me, Brenda, your-" she began but stopped, Tucker, worried as to why she had paused brushed by her and gasped when he saw that the room was empty.

"Wh-where is he? I-Is this some kind of joke?!" The nurse asked, panicking.

"N-no, I am just as surprised as you are!" Tucker shouted rushing over to Danny's bed. Looking it up in down he could see small drops of blood from where his IV's had been ripped out of his arms. Upon closer inspection, Tucker could see that the drops of blood formed a trail that led down to the end of the bed. Walking with it, he bent down to the floor at the end of the bed and found small streaks of a green globby substance. Touching it and rubbing it through his fingers, he could tell it was Ectoplasmic Goo.

"W-what are you doing? What's going on here?" The nurse shouted coming fully into the room. Tucker, who knew what had happened, slowly stood up and looked at her, a grave look on his face.

"He and Sam have been kidnapped."

Okay, end o' chapter… (Looks up at the Word bar) Oh yes chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it. Also the warning at the top is going to have to transfer over to chapter 12 and possibly 13 as well. I had to give way to much detail to fit in any juicy stuff, lol. So please read and review! I love all of you who have reviewed so far!


	12. Hell is for Hero's

Alrighty-o's, back again with chapter 12. Wow, this story is turning out to be a lot longer than I had first planned it to be. Oh well, I am enjoying writing it! I just hope I don't disappoint any of you wonderful people that have reviewed. But anyway I will stop talking and start typing. Please enjoy and oh yes I must re-quote myself. "_There are going to be some potential scenes coming up soon that may disturb you. These scenes may contain more violence, more torture and possible rape. SO! If rape makes you squeamish, as it should but not to the affect where you would stop reading I hope, please prepare your eyeballs, lol." _ON TO THE STORY!!!

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 12, Hell is for Hero's.

The cell had been quiet for a long time and Danny was driving himself crazy wondering what Sam was thinking about. They're situation was hopeless and even he had to admit that. They were locked up in a cell, in a prison or whatever, in ghost zone and no one knew, except for maybe Tucker, but even at that, what could he possibly do? This was not like the last time that he had been imprisoned in ghost zone. Somehow, they were able to touch Sam, so that meant that any rescue attempts Tucker made would prove worthless. Even humans weren't immune to the ghost zone anymore. Were they getting stronger? Or was it just that he was getting weaker? Finally making himself anxious, Danny stood up and began to pace the cell un-aware that in the darkness of the cell, Sam was quietly watching.

"A little nervous?" she asked while standing up.

"No, just tired of sitting down. I need to stretch my legs a bit." Danny replied, lying as usual.

"You know, Danny, I'd really like it if you would stop lying to me all the time." Sam said, stepping in front of Danny to make him stop pacing.

"I-I'm-" Danny began but stopped. "I just don't want to worry you. This whole thing has gotten out of hand and I don't know how to fix it and that…that scares me…" Sam placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer.

"Who says that you always have to play hero, Danny? You always carry all the responsibility, let us help you sometimes."

"I can't do that, Sam. Every time I lower my guard, something bad happends and I'm tired of it." Danny replied turning away.

"That's not your fault, Danny!" Sam pleaded. "You can't help what happends _all_ the time, you can't prevent every misfortune and it's crazy to think you can." Sam shouted, anger and desperation present in her voice. "If we're going to get out of here, we're all going to have to work together. That is our only chance." Danny knew Sam was right and nodded at her words, but deep down he knew that he would never be able to do as she pleaded. With his powers came great responsibility, something that only he understood.

'Ok, Sam, I'll lighten up a bit on myself if that is what you want." Danny replied, trying to sound defeated but becoming happy when he realized that Sam bought it. Sitting back down, Sam joined him and after a few moments she relaxed and leaned against him, laying her head down on his shoulder. Lost for words, a long silence passed but only to be broken. However it was not by speech but by sound. From outside the cell, heavy footsteps pounded down the hall and echoed into their cell. Danny, alarmed, stood up and walked over to the bars to try and get a better look, but immediately wished he hadn't. Upon looking down the hall his eyes fell upon three huge, bulky, otherworldly creatures masked in shadows and somehow, he knew that they were coming for them.

"What's going on, Danny?" Sam whispered, joining him at the bars.

"I think those things are heading for our cell." Danny responded, shrugging off a shiver.

"Oh my god…"Sam replied, finally catching a glimpse of the demonic looking beings. "What are we going to do?!" She added, panicking.

"Get away from the bars. Go sit in that corner over there. Hopefully their business will only be with me. I think that if you hide in a shadowy part of the cell, they won't touch you."

"NO!" Sam shouted, "I won't do that, I just can't-"

"JUST DO IT!" Danny shouted angrily, cutting off Sam's protests. "I am not going to argue, now go!" Danny added, his eyes changing from blue to green. Sam, hesitating for a moment, finally obeyed and let out a small sob as she walked over into a darkened area of the cell. Now alone, but relieved, Danny continued to watch the three approaching specters.

"Are you sure you got the cell number right, Jyn?" Danny heard one ask another, now that they were in earshot.

"Yep, cell 9801; I'm not a dumb ass, Axial." Another one rasped in response. Danny, now covered in a cold sweat, looked down at the lock to the door. The numbers 9801 were carved next to the key hole.

"Look, don't get smart with me, Jyn; I will not hesitate in ending the eternal life you supposedly possess." Axial replied threateningly.

"Can you both just shut the fuck up?" a deep voice echoed back. "I am tired of the fucking bickering, you two act like children. Grow up and just do your damn jobs. How are we to be feared if the prisoners are constantly witnessing your bitching?"

"Yeah whatever, Bane. I am through wasting my fucking time. Let's just go in here and have our fun. I haven't heard a good scream in a couple of weeks." Axial began. "This is going to be fun…" He added and then they grew quiet, their steps the only noise in the hall. Finally, when they neared the cell before Danny's and Sam's, Danny backed up from the bars and slumped down in the middle of the cell in an attempt to act natural.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, Ghost Child. We've come to pay you a little visit." Axial shouted, trying to sound playful. Danny, trying to hide his fear, refused to raise his gaze from the concrete floor of the cell.

"Aww, no Hello?" Axial added, unlocking the cell door and walking in, Bane and Jyn following closely behind. "Look at me when I am talking to you, you filthy piece of shit!" Axial shouted, kicking Danny in the side and knocking him over. He began to laugh as Danny gasped for air. "How rude, we come to pay you a visit and you can't even greet us properly? Tsk, Tsk, not good manners, Ghost Child." Axial added, an evil grin spreading across his skeletal looking face.

"Where's you're little girlfriend hiding?" Bane asked, bending down to hover over Danny. Refusing to answer, Danny simply spat out a wad of blood that had been building up in his mouth in Bane's direction.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Bane replied, punching Danny across the face.

"Jyn, check the corners of the cell, I know she's probably just hiding in one." Bane ordered and at that Jyn hopped up and disappeared into the shadows. A few moments later he emerged, dragging Sam out by her arm.

"Here." Jyn replied, throwing Sam down onto the floor a few feet away from Danny.

"Leave her out of this." Danny ordered, trying to get up.

"Oh? Why should we? She is just as equally our property as you are. Technically, we can do whatever we want." Bane replied scooting over to where Jyn had thrown Sam. "I've always wanted to get know humans better, both inside and out…" He added, running a claw-like hand down Sam's cheek and continuing to go further down her body. Sam whimpered and Danny became livid.

"Look, the only reason why she is here is because Skulker felt like weaseling you all out of more money. I'm the one you want not her!" Danny shouted, trying to half crawl half walk over to Sam. Suddenly, Axial grabbed his shoulder and while digging his claws into his flesh he slammed him back onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Who said you could get up, fresh meat?" Axial asked while smiling and bearing razor sharp teeth. "How do you want to do this Bane?" he added, his smile refusing to fade.

"Well he does have a point, Axial." Bane began, "He is the one we wanted originally. This human thing was just a last minute add on. I say, we have a little fun with our Halfa friend and make his girlfriend watch."

"Fine by me." Axial replied, grabbing Danny by his hair and pulling him towards the other part of the cell.

"NO!" Sam shouted sitting up and trying to run over to Danny, but she was stopped before she could even stand by a hard punch to the stomach and a punch to the face that sent her back down onto the floor in agony.

"You little bitch." Bane began. "How dare you try something like that, do it again and I will disembowel your boyfriend and decorate this cell with his entrails. Do you hear me?" Bane shouted, grabbing a handful of Sam's hair and pulling her face up to his. Defeated and helpless, Sam nodded, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Please, don't hurt her…" Danny pleaded, trying to ignore the different pains erupting all over his body. Bane, letting go of Sam's hair stood up and walked over to where Axial had dragged Danny. Bending down on one knee to his level he let a small smile creep onto his grayish green face.

"Ghost Child, I'm sorry but I don't have a heart, which means that I lack mercy and it also means that words like, 'please' and 'I'm begging you' don't affect me. How else do you think I got this job?" Bane asked sarcastically while punching Danny in the face once more. "Jyn, I don't want any interruptions so make sure that girl does not interfere." Bane ordered. Jyn, without hesitation, wrapped one bulky, over muscular arm around Sam's neck then locked her arms behind her back with the other hand.

"You are going to learn your place, ghost child, and you are going to realize that you belong to us now, body, mind and soul." Bane stated, pulling Danny up by his neck and slamming him into one of the cell's walls. Tightening his grip and cutting off Danny's air and ability to yell, Bane began to pummel Danny with his fists. With every hit, Danny experienced more and more excruciating pain. He began to wonder how much more he would be able to take before he was finally given the blissful peace of death. Eventually, Axial joined in and Danny began to mentally beg for it. Then, suddenly, the beating stopped.

"Flip him." Bane ordered and Axial took Danny by the neck, pulled him away from the wall then shoved him face first back into it with bone crushing force. Then Bane reproached Danny and began to rip his hospital pajamas off. Sam, who was still being held down by Jyn, turned her head and began to sob uncontrollably as Axial and Bane began to violate him. Soon his cries overlapped hers.

(At the Hospital)

"What's going on here, how the hell is it possible for my son to disappear without a trace in an intensive care unit?! You all are supposed to be watching him!" Jack Fenton shouted at Dr. Sullivan, his face red with anger.

"Mr. Fenton, please calm down. I am sure Daniel hasn't gone very far." Dr. Sullivan replied, trying to sound calm.

"Calm, down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down! My critically injured son is missing from the hospital and no one has a clue to where he could have gone. Or as to who could've taken him!" Jack shouted once more. Maddie placed a hand on his back in an attempt to calm him.

"Please, Mr. Fenton, there is no way that someone could have taken him from the hospital. The nurses watch this wing very closely, and considering the fact that your son had been beaten up by an unknown gang in the first place, they would definitely be keeping even closer tabs on who entered and left his room."

"Well I am sure you're not trying to tell me that my son probably just got up and walked off on his own are you? The boy can barely lift his head, let alone get out of bed and leave." Jack replied his tone now slightly subdued.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, Is it possible that his friend Sam could have taken him somewhere?" Dr. Sullivan asked, crossing his arms.

"No, we know Sam very well and she wouldn't do that. I think something happened to both of them." Maddie volunteered.

"Well, none the less, whether Daniel left with Ms. Manson or whether they both were taken from here, I think you should inform the authorities and stop pointing the finger at us. We did nothing but try our best to help your son." Dr. Sullivan replied as he turned to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to." And at that he left, cutting off any further argument from Jack. Seething in anger for a moment, Jack finally turned around to face Tucker, Jazz and Maddie.

"Alright, here's how were going to do this. Maddie, you and I are going to go down to the police department and file a missing persons report. Meanwhile, Jazz, you and Tucker are going to go home and wait for Danny to call. Come on, let's head to the van." And at that he began to speed off towards the stairs Maddie following closely. Jazz and Tucker, who were still somewhat numb to what was happening looked at each other then began to rush after Jack.

Dun Dun DUN!!! Another cliffhanger! Will Danny be alright? How will he handle this new situation? Will this change anything between him and Sam? Ooo, well I guess you will just have to wait until I update again to find out, wont 'cha? Please read and review and don't be mad at me for further torturing Danny. Everything always works out for the good, right? Well, maybe…Hmmm…I will have to think about that. Anyway see ya in chapter 13!


	13. Falling Further

Hah! We are now at Chapter 13! What a lucky number! Well maybe not for Danny! Muahahahaha. Ok, ok, I will stop being so mean. Also a big apology for the no, no language in chapter 12, but honestly, c'mon they aren't going to have the manners of Mormons, okay? But anyways on to chapter 13 and more time taken outta my life to entertain you people.

Friends forever…right?

Chapter- 13, Falling further

The ride to the Fenton home was an uncomfortably quiet one, and the tension in the van added to it. Tucker seemed to find himself staring out the window wondering if he should let Danny's family know what really happened. But after a few moments he decided against it. It was Danny's place to tell them, not his. Finally arriving at the house, Jack slammed on the brakes and looked back at Jazz and Tucker.

"Alright you two, get moving. We're counting on you guys to let us know if Danny calls so if he does immediately dial the Van, alright?" Tucker and Jazz nodded then swiftly exited the van. After watching the van speed off, Jazz turned to Tucker.

"You know exactly what's going on here, don't you." She began matter of factly. Tucker, surprised by her words began to stutter out a response.

"I-I…U-umm…"

"Don't, I already know about Danny's special abilities, and I also know that you and Sam are usually the only ones who can help him when things go wrong. So do me a favor and find out what's going on alright?" Jazz asked, while unlocking the front door. Tucker, shocked, stood on the steps for a few moments then eventually followed her inside. Without any further discussion he headed for the basement and ran down the stairs. Almost immediately he came face to face with the Ghost Zone shuttle that he and Sam had used to rescue Danny when he had been imprisoned in the ghost zone before. Climbing inside he began to go over the controls, trying to remember how they worked.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm coming…" Tucker whispered to himself as he tinkered with the buttons and levers.

(Back in Ghost Zone, at the unknown, prison-like facility)

The sound of Bane's zipper was the only noise that echoed throughout the now deathly quiet cell. Sam, who was still being held down by Jyn had long grown quiet with a submissiveness that she loathed. As for Danny, Sam was almost afraid to know what he was feeling, she didn't even know if she could. He had saved her from being violated by trading himself in instead and she couldn't help but continuously ask herself why. Finally Bane walked over to where she was being held and bent down over her. Placing a finger underneath her chin, he forced her to lift her gaze up and meet his.

"When your boyfriend wakes up, let him know that we had a good time and wouldn't mind coming back for a reunion any time soon." He whispered while smiling, Sam, disgusted, turned her head away from him.

"Lets go." Bane ordered and at that Jyn released Sam and Axial Dropped Danny to the ground with a soft thud. A loud creak filled the room as they unlocked the cell door and then a slam followed up as they shut it. Sam could hear them laughing as they walked off. Taking a moment to take in what had just happened, Sam slowly willed her body to rise up from the ground. Finally standing she half ran half walked over to where Danny had been carelessly left. Bending down next to him, she bit her lip to stifle a sob.

Both Danny's shirt and pants were half torn off of his body, barely covering the bandaged flesh underneath. His face was pale and swollen from being battered. She shivered to think what the rest of him looked like. Coming closer, she gently put her hands on his shoulders and began to softly shake him.

"Danny? Danny, can you here me?" Sam whispered. Danny remained unresponsive. "Danny? Danny!" Sam shouted, shaking him a bit harder. This time Danny moaned a little. Slowly opening his eyes, they immediately went wide in fear.

"W-what's happening! W-what's going on! W-who…W-where…?" He mumbled still half unconscious.

"Danny, it's me, Sam." Sam replied in a soft tone. "It's alright, calm down." She added stroking his hair. Realizing that it was indeed Sam, Danny relaxed a little.

"Sam?" Danny began in a weak voice.

"Yeah?"

"I know what happened. I remember it, I remember it all." He whispered, his voice horse from screaming.

"Danny, I-"

"No, don't try to make it better by lying about it. God knows, I have done that so many times before and it NEVER works."

"So what do you want me to do, Danny?" Sam asked in a frustrated tone.

"There's nothing we can do except try to think of a way to get the hell out of here before those 'things' come back." He replied closing his eyes in exhaustion. They both grew silent, the only sound coming from the other prisoners down the hall. Finally, Sam decided to speak.

"Can I have a look at your wounds?" She asked scooting closer.

"No, I'll be alright, Sam. Don't worry about me." Danny replied his eyes still closed.

"Danny, would you just stop? I know your hurt; now let me have a look!" Sam shouted as she began to un-button Danny's ripped up hospital shirt. "Honestly! How can you ask me not to worry about you?" she added.

"B-But-!" Danny began, trying to squirm away.

"But nothing, just hold still" Sam ordered. Finally undoing all the buttons and opening his shirt, she gasped. Almost all of his bandages had been ripped off and from his shoulder blades all the way down to his lower abdomen he was covered in huge black and blue bruises.

"Danny, oh my god…" she stammered.

"I-It's nothing. They don't even hurt." Danny replied, trying to cover his chest up.

"Danny, your not fooling anyone so just stop. These injuries are serious." She warned placing a hand on the bandage that covered where he had stabbed him at. "And this one, you…you haven't even begun to recover from yet." At that she grew quiet.

"Sam, I'm going to be fine, just don't worry so much. We're both going to get out of this. It may seem impossible right now…but…but…I know we'll get out of this." Danny reassured, placing his hand over Sam's.

"It's just…" Sam began. "I don't even know where to begin." She paused for a moment and looked at Danny to see if she should continue. When he gave her a weak smile she regained her confidence. "Danny, I have been trying to tell you this for a really, really long time and I am almost afraid to say it now. Considering all that has happened…but I can't hold my feelings in any longer. Danny, I-I love you...I think that I always have...but things just kept getting in the way. Now were stuck here in the equivalent of the seventh circle of hell and only now am I finally confessing..." Sam turned her head to avoid being seen blushing and began to giggle. "I'm pretty pathetic, huh?" Her cheecks began to burn with embarrasment and then suddenly a firm yet sensitive grip grabbed her chin and turned her around.

"No, you're not" Danny whispered pulling her close and finally into a tender kiss. Sam's mind went blank at first, stunned from Danny's actions, then finally she loosened up and closed her eyes allowing herself to forget her surroundings, forget her pain and just think of Danny and how much she truly loved him. It was almost as though she were in a dream... at least untill Danny suddenly pulled away.

"Danny whats wrong?" Sam asked scooting closer. He looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I-I...I'm not f-feeling to well all of a s-sudden..." He managed to mumble before passing out. Panicking, Sam began to frantically shake Danny in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness.  
"Danny? Danny! What happend? Whats wrong!" He remained unresponsive, a single line of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled to herself. "Is he bleeding internally?" she wondered aloud. Gently placing one hand under his head and wrapping the other around his chest she cautiously moved him into her lap. "Danny you have to hang on a little longer...you can't leave me like this..." She whispered to him while pulling him closer only to find that he was hot with fever.

"Oh Dammit!" Sam shouted into the silence of the cell while placing Danny back onto the floor. "It's worse than I thought..." She added while undoing the patchup job she had done on Danny's shirt to keep it closed. "His wounds are infected..." Sam whispered as her worse fears were confirmed by the pus and dark coagulated blood that was now covering and seeping out of what was left of his bandages. "Oh god...what am I gonna do?"

(Somewhere in the Ghost Zone)

"Ah! Dammit! Why does this place have to be so confusing?" Tucker shouted in frustration. He had been floating around in the ghost zone for nearly an hour now and still had no idea where Danny and Sam were being held. Restless and Annoyed he began to pace around the empty Van-sized vessel. "I wonder if Danny and Sam are ok." He mumbled to himself. "This whole thing has spiraled completely out of control. One minute everythings fine and normal and the next its thrown upside down... How are we supposed to live like this? Is this even a way that the normal teenager should live?" Tucker asked aloud but was answered by no one. Finally, after a few more minutes of pacing, Tucker slumped down onto the floor, mentally exhausted. Staring up at the ceiling and more lonely than he had ever remembered being, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I miss you guys..." He whispered a tear falling down his cheek. "I don't know what I would do if somthing happend to you two..." He added rubbing the tear away. "That's why...that's why I have to keep going. It's not going to end like this." Tucker said in a determined tone while standing up.

Walking back over to the control panel he began to search for a UBS port that would possibly allow him to hook his PDA up to. Finally finding one he connected the wires and turned on his PDA.

"I may not know where Danny and Sam are, but I'm 100 sure that wherever they preside they're probably heavily guarded. Now thats where this new program I have been working on comes into play. After fighting so many ghosts and collecting so much data I was able to compile a tracking program. Which would enable me to search for and find low-level to high-level ghostly auras." Tucker explained, forgetting that he was alone.   
"Therefore..." Tucker continued as he feverishly clicked away on his PDA. "Ahh bingo! Theres a large collection of paranormal activity centered in that sector and with this much energy there has to be something big happening." A few more minutes of button crunching went by and then finally Tucker smiled triumphantly. "Danny...Sam...I'm coming for ya" Tucker said, now fully determined. Setting the ship to maximum speed it disappeared into the muggy abyss, aiming to crash into the walls of the prison.

(Back in the Cell)

An hour had passed since Danny had lost consciousness and things were only getting worse. Not only had Danny become completely unresponsive and filled with fever, but he now shook with the chills. Sam was at her wits end. She had never felt more helpless and alone. Danny was suffering...no possibly dying and there was nothing that she could do. She could barely look at his pale face without crying. In the past few weeks she had almost lost Danny too many times for comfort. It almost seemed like there was some force trying to keep them apart. Some evil being that took sick joy in their misfortune. Whatever the case Sam didn't know and was tired of thinking. Closing her eyes and laying her head against the cool walls of the cell she could feel that somewhere deep down inside, she was begging for death to come and take her. It was a selfish wish and she knew that but everything just seemed so hopeless.

Slipping into an uneasy sleep she was startled when she heard Danny suddenly cough. Quickly standing up and running over to Danny's side she was surprised to see that he was awake.

"Danny?" she called.  
"Yeah (cough) I'm still here..." he replied wincing. "I'm sorry that I...passed out on you...like that." Danny added trying to smile apologetically.

"Oh Danny, don't apologize for that. Your sick, very sick. We have to figure out a way to get you out of here before you get any worse.

"Don't worry about me Sam...I'll be f-fine..." Danny managed to reply before passing out once more.

"Aww no! Danny! Wake up! Damn!" Sam shouted, slamming her fists into the cold, hard cement ground. She could feel anger, hatred, despair, regret, all the emotions she had been enduring taking their toll and finally she just started to scream. Louder and louder until it could probably be heard through the whole entire facility. Then finally, running out of breath, she stopped and let her body fall to the ground in defeat. Staring into the blackness of the cell, her throat burning, she thought she was just imagining it when she heard loud voices and shouting from outside the cell.

"There's a disturbance in the upper floors!" a raspy voice, that could only belong to a guard, exclaimed.

"What could it be, dammit? This place is supposed to be inpregnible!" another voice asked in the same distressed tone.

"I don't know and I don't care! All I know is that we're supposed to guard these- gagh" the guard managed to get out before he was cut off and a loud crash caused the whole room to shake. Sam, wondering what was happening, stood up and walked over to the bars. Trying her best to peer through at the commotion, all she could see was that smoke now filled the corridor.

"Hello! What the hell just happend out there!" She shouted, but no one answered her. She glanced back at Danny to see if he had been awakened by all the noise, but he still laid motionless.

"Sam! Danny!" a familiar voice called over a P.A. system.

"T-Tucker!" Sam shouted back in surprise. "Tucker is that you!" She added trying her hardest to see where his voice was coming from.

"The one and only." He replied, the smoke clearing enough for her to see his form marching towards them. Sam could feel tears coming but she blinked them away. There was no time for crying, this was going to be their one and only chance of escape.

Hey everyone! Long time no update right? Well you call can blame school for that. When I started writing this fanfic things were kinda slow and I didn't have too much work, but then we started getting project after project and I got a job working at good ol' Wendy's and well you can see where this is going. But none the less I wanted to pick up my story again since you all seemed to like it so much. Also since school is out for the summer I have alot of time on my hands! That is when I am not working sooooooo be ready for more chapters coming up! In fact...I may just turn this whole thing into a series! How's that sound? Lemme know in some reviews! Also, some saddening news. I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer anymore. It was a free 60 day trial that came when I got this new PC for christmas and I don't have the $$ to renew it soooo I am writing through WordPad which doesnt have a spell and grammar checker. Now I am not going to say that I have horrible grammar and spelling but sometimes I slip so please don't start writing reviews complaining about my wording. I CANT HELP IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT:'( Okay so anyway chapter 14 will be up soon. Until then? Jya Matane!

VashTSGirl45


	14. Escape

Ello everyone! I am back and working on chapter 14 now. Man this is a long fanfic, but hey as long as you guys keep reviewing I will keep it going! Deal? I think it sounds good. Oh yes and for you anime fans who are reading this story too I must suggest that you guys pick up the following two anime's. THEY KICK ASS! 1. Fullmetal Alchemist (I've already seen the whole series in subtitles. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu Kuroneko chan!) and 2. The Get Backers (Lame-ass name I know, but its actually really good and addictive! Not to mention funny as hell w/ hot guys for the girls! Check them out!) And without any futher adue (sp?) Heres the story! whoots

* * *

Friends forever...right?  
Chapter- 14, Escape

"Are you guys alright?" Tucker asked now face to face with Sam.

"Do we LOOK alright!" Sam shouted back at Tucker in an irritated tone while pointing back at Danny. Tucker gasped, surprised by Danny's desperate condition.

"Step back." Tucker ordered while holding up the large gun he had been carrying. "I'm going to blow these bars to pieces and get you two the hell out of here." He added aiming at the cell. Sam, without hesitation stepped back and over to the side where Danny was lying. Afraid that he would get hit by debris, she bent down over him. A few minutes of silence passed and Sam could hear Tucker tinkering with the buttons trying to get them to work. Then, finally, a loud BOOM echoed through the corridor and the whole cell shook with it. She could hear the clanging noises from the bars being blown to far wall of their stony prison.

Sitting up and looking around she immediately began to cough. Small and large ieces of stone and metal were lying all around and the cell was completely filled with smoke.

"You guys ok in there?" Tucker asked now appearing almost out of nowhere at Sam's side.

"I'm fine. But we need to get Danny out of here. His wounds are infected. I don't know how much longer he will be able to hold on..." Sam replied looking longingly at Danny's pale face.

"Ok then, lets split." Tucker ordered while bending down to Danny's level. Wrapping his right arm around Danny's shoulders and supporting him with his left, Tucker began to slowly lift Danny up from the ground. They were almost standing when Danny let out a loud whimper from the pain of his injuries being intensified by movement. Tucker looked over at Sam, almost as though he was asking her if he should continue or not and when she nodded he continued to lift Danny up. Once standing, Tucker began to break out in a run for the ship with Sam following closely behind.

Making it undisturbed to the ship he immediately put Danny inside and then helped Sam up as well. Closing the hatch, he rushed over to the controls and in less than one minute they were already speeding out of the prison. Upon meeting the lonely vastness of the ghost zones green abyss, Tucker relaxed a little and looked over at Sam who had conveniently placed herself in the Co-captains seat. He gasped finally noticing the bruises on her face.

"I know its bad." She said flatly, already aware that it was her injuries that had made him gasp. "But my bruises are nothing compared to Danny's..." she added, her voice cracking a little. Tucker looked away for a moment to gather his thoughts then turned back to face Sam.

"Sam, I hate to ask this right now but...just what the hell happened to you guys in that place?" Sam shook for a moment, remembering how Bane, Axial and Jyn had come into they're cell and toyed with them like dolls. How was she to describe so easily the most horrible experiance she had ever endured? She looked over at Tucker, his eyes pleaded for an answer and finally she let her lips part and began to explain the whole nightmare from start to finish and how Danny had gotten the worst of it.

By the time she was finished, Tucker's expression had become un-readable and she was sobbing silently. Both of them were completely lost as to what to say when suddenly a loud rattling noise startled them both. Sam immediately got up and began to look around. Were they being followed? Had something entered the ship with them? She continued to ask herself as she searched, then finally her heart stilled when she saw that the noise was coming from Danny.

"Oh god..." Sam whispered to herself while running over to Danny's side. The infection from his wounds was now spreading throughout his entire body. His pale face was flushed and he looked as though he were gasping instead of breathing. "Danny? Danny!" Sam shouted. "Tucker we're losing him! We have to go faster!" She cried.

"We're going as fast as the ship can go! I can see the portal to the normal world already, you just have to hang in there a few more minutes!" Tucker replied desperately. Frustrated, Sam turned back to face Danny. The gasping was getting louder and louder until finally, Danny stopped breathing.

* * *

Yes, yes people I did just leave you all off at a cliffhanger! Notice the title of this chapter is Escape! Nothing more! I just wanted to tell you how they escaped and the next chapter will continue it. I already decided that I am probably going to turn this into a series sooooo I am going to need lots of reviews from you guys to keep me going alright! Okay chapter 15 - My Immortal, will be up soon! Jya Matane!

VashTSGirl45


	15. My Immortal

Chapter 15...wow for me to sit around and have nothing to do but write about a series I dont own is a sad thing...I really have no life...but oh well I love doing it! So here goes um...chapter 15! LOL

* * *

Friends forever, right?

Chapter - 15, My Immortal

(Recap) _"Oh god..." Sam whispered to herself while running over to Danny's side. The infection from his wounds was now spreading throughout his entire body. His pale face was flushed and he looked as though he were gasping instead of breathing. "Danny? Danny!" Sam shouted. "Tucker we're losing him! We have to go faster!" She cried. _

_"We're going as fast as the ship can go! I can see the portal to the normal world already, you just have to hang in there a few more minutes!" Tucker replied desperately. Frustrated, Sam turned back to face Danny. The gasping was getting louder and louder until finally, Danny stopped breathing._

"Oh my God! Tucker! Danny stopped breathing!" Sam cried frantically.

"W-WHAT?" Tucker shouted, nearly crashing the ship as he whipped around to face Sam.

"He stopped breathing!" She repeated again while tilting Danny's head back in preperation for CPR. "Just get us the hell outt here and hurry! I'm going to give him CPR until we can get him to a hospital" Leaning in and placing two fingers on Danny's neck she couldn't feel a pulse. 'Was it already too late?' Sam felt herself thinking as she breathed into Danny's still form. Watching his chest rise and fall from the rescue breaths she couldn't help but feel as though Danny had already left her. She was just beginning compressions when they entered the portal into their world and were coming to a screeching hault.

"I'm going to go call the paramedics! Keep him hanging in there Sam! We can't lose him like this!" Tucker ordered as he ran out of the ship and up the basement stairs. Sam, almost acting on automatic, continued giving Danny CPR. They had come too far and had been through too much for it all to end now and even if she had to suffocate herself to make Danny breathe she would do it. About 3 minutes had passed and Sam was feeling desperate. She was getting tired and light headed and just knew that she had done more damage to Danny's body from the compressions on his heart. She was almost allowing herself to think that all was lost until she heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards her. Looking up she saw 3 Paramedics and Tucker approaching she and Danny at light speed.

"Thanks Miss, but we can take over from here." One of them ordered nudging her aside.

"What have we got?" Another asked quickly bending down to Danny's level. Sam tried to make up a story that would explain it all while still making them look sane.

"D-Danny and I were kidnapped from the hospital a few days ago by the same people who had put him in there. Its a long story, but to make it short we escaped from them not to long ago by making a run for it and the closest place to hide was here. But then he suddenly fell ill...I-I think his wounds got infected...They had us held in a really dirty place." She mumbled on, knowing that she made little sense, but content that she had gotten her point across.

"Well what we have here seems to be a little more serious than simple wound infection. James? Bag him, he's not breathing and Will? You get the defribulator ready, this kid doesnt even have a pulse." The paramedic ordered while retrieving a syringe from his bag. Ripping off Danny's hospital shirt, he began to hook Danny up to a heart monitor while James inserted a long plastic tube down Danny's throat and attached a bag to the end. Meanwhile Will had flipped on the defribulator and was readying the injection the other paramedic had started. Unsheathing the end of the syringe and revealing a rather large, uncomfortable looking needle, he shoved it into Danny's chest without hesitation. Sam turned her head in disgust at how rough they were being.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Okay, we're still not getting a pulse. Get ready to shock. 100 jewels!" The paramedic ordered.

"Right, Nick. CLEAR!" A lound thump filled the room and Danny's body contracted as electric current shot through his heart.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Still got nothing? Alright kick it up. 200 jewels." Nick ordered again. "CLEAR!" Another loud thump filled the room.

Beeeep...Beeeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Almost had him, lets keep at it. Start an IV." Nick said calmly while starting chest compressions in waiting for the other paramedic to finish inserting the IV.

"Alright, Nick, IV's plugged in." James reported.

"Good. 300 jewels! CLEAR!" Shouted Nick and just as before Danny's broken body jumped into the air. Sam, unable to touch Danny, but still close to him, felt numb. Watching them shock Danny time after time after time was beginning to bother her. Looking at his face, she was surprised to see that it was still flushed and red with life. How could it be that his heart still refused to beat?

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Nothing...This kid has no rythm at all." Nick mumbled in a defeated tone. "God I hate it when we get these young ones..." He added, frustrated.

"So should we call it?" Will asked.

"Noo! You can't! He can't be dead, he just can't!" Sam cried running over to Danny's side and wrapping her arms around him despite the wires that covered his body. "Not Danny...h-he's...he's...my Immortal..." She added in a whisper, tears rolling down her face in waterfalls.

_"I'm falling..." Danny felt himself whisper. "I think I finally gave up. I'm sorry...so sorry..." He added as he fell through the dark abyss. Faster and faster he fell, he could feel the gravitational pull. Then suddenly the harshness of his desperate situation disappeared and he found himself floating downward instead of falling. Finally landing on something soft, he opened his eyes and was met by an endless field of beautiful flowers._

"So your giving up?" _a voice that sounded like his own echoed from out of nowhere. Danny sat up and looked around, but found no body that the voice was attached to._

_"W-who are you?" Danny asked looking around nervously._

"Who I am is not important. Who YOU are is the question!" _The voice replied is a stern tone_

_"I'm Danny Fenton, a boy with freakishly paranormal powers. Nothing more." Danny replied looking downward. "And now I am no one. I don't exist at all anymore." He added his voice cracking a little. The voice laughed and Danny immediately became angry._

_"Why the hell are you laughing?" Danny asked, aggrivated._

"Because you have lived in that shell of yours for 14 years and still have no clue who or what you are." _The voice replied, obviously amused. "_You are these peoples son," _The voice stated and an image of Danny's parents appeared. _"You are this girls brother,"_ It added now showing an image of Jazz. _"You are this boys best friend," _It continued showing Tucker now, smiling and happy as ever. _"And finally, you are the object of this girls deepest affection..." _It concluded showing Sam, her smile as bright as Tuckers. _"You have all these people that love and care for you and yet you will abandon them without care? If you ask me you don't deserve them and their love for you." _The voice stated flatly. Danny was outraged._

_"I didn't abandon them! I have always been there for them! I love my family and my friends! I love Sam more than life itself, but I can't keep going...I'm so tired of fighting everything on my own. I'm tired of having to put off my feelings for Sam just to keep her from being a target, and I'm tired of lying to my parents about everthing. I just think that they all would be alot better off without me causing them trouble..." _

"Thats Bull and you know it." _The voice spoke again. _"You are making things harder than they need to be. Your parents will love and care for you no matter what you do and its a little late to say that you are trying to keep Sam from being a target. Seeing as how she has been going through everything you have and wouldn't change it for the world; same goes with Tucker. They both will be by your side no matter what. In life...and death..." _The voice added while showing Danny that Sam was leaning over him now, crying and holding him even though he was gone. Danny stood speechless, staring at the image in disbelief._

"Now is not you're time. You still have alot of work left to do on this planet, Danny, and alot of people who need you to protect them. This incident won't be the last. There is a dark force approaching this world...one that could bring about the very apocolypse if left untamed. You are the one that will set things right and bring back a much needed prosperity when all seems to be lost, and take heart. You will not be facing it alone." _With that the voice trailed off and all the flowers that made up the field began to wither and die. Danny looked around frantically._

_"W-whats happening!" He shouted as the now dead flowers disappeared and he was met by the dark abyss once more. He could hear distant voices._

"We're going to have to ask you to move, Miss!" a stern voice shouted. "James, were hitting him again. 600 jewels this time!" it added.

"But Nick, thats really dangerous. Plus its been almost 15 minutes now, this kid is probably going to suffer some major brain damage if and I say IF he comes back around." another voice replied.

"I dont care! Just do it! Here let me have those if your afraid to take responsibility for saving someones life!" The man shouted. "CLEAR!" _Danny felt an intense numbing pain and gasped as it shot through his entire being._

Beeeeeeeeeep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

"We've got him!" Nick exclaimed throwing the pedals to the side. "Lets get him on the stretcher." he added and in a few mere moments they had strapped Danny down and were loading him into the ambulance with Sam and Tucker following closely.

"Can we ride to the hospital with Danny?" Sam asked the paramedics, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't think we have enough room, Miss." James replied, "Your welcome to follow us though." he offered with a smile.

"B-But we-" Sam began but was cut off.

"They can ride up front with Lou, James. I'll take responsibility if anyone says anything." Nick said while getting into the back of the ambulance. James, dumbfounded by the exceptions Nick was making for the three, simply nodded and then joined Nick and Will in the ambulance. Meanwhile Sam and Tucker had already bolted for the front of the ambulance and were climbing in. Once seated they were immediately addressed by the older looking man behind the wheel, that they could only assume was Lou.

"So we're lugging you two as well, eh? I'll letcha guys know now this usually isn't a bus service." The old man teased. Sam and Tucker, still deeply concerned about Danny, barely cracked a grin.

"Woah, tough crowd." Lou added, starting the ambulance and siren.

"Sorry..." Sam said in a depressed tone. "We're just really worried about our friend. He really wasn't doing too well back there..." She added as they sped along in route to the hospital.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I don't know your friend personally, but he seems like a fighter to me. We don't get too many cases where someone stays flat lined for 15 minutes and eventually pulls through. Hmm, and then again, Nick normally doesn't try that hard to bring someone back but hey, stranger things have happend..." Lou said, his eyes fixated on the road.

"What do you mean when you say that Nick doesnt normally try so hard to bring someone back? Isn't that a paramedics job? To keep trying to save someone's life?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah it is, but eventually it gets to a point where its not worth it to keep shocking an empty shell. Every paramedic has to learn that un-written rule and most of the time, its the hard way." With that said Lou grew silent, almost as though he nearly said something that he would regret. An uncomfortable silence filled the ambulance and then finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the emergency department of the Amityville General Hospital.

"Thanks for letting us ride." Sam said as she exited the ambulance with Tucker.

"No problem." Lou replied with a slight smile as they shut the door. Once out, Tucker and Sam began to run after the other 3 paramedics that were now wheeling Danny into the hospital at jet speed.

"Whatcha bring us this time?" A doctor asked, appearing almost out of nowhere as they entered the emergency room.

"Frankly, a mess." Nick replied as they continued to wheel Danny further and further away from Sam and Tucker who were trying they're hardest to keep up. "Even I can't begin to speculate what all could be wrong with this kid." Nick added.

"Okay, we can take over from here." The doctor ordered, four nurses joining him. "Oh yeah and can I get someone to escort those young kids out of here? This is no place for children." he shouted pointing at Sam and Tucker.

"Hey! Wait!" Sam shouted back at the doctor, her fiesty nature finally returning, "We want to stay with Danny!"

"Sorry you two, but you will have to go to the waiting room." The doctor replied as a nurse began to shove Sam and Tucker back through the emergency room doors.

"I'm really sorry, but it is Hospital Policy. No one is allowed in the emergency room unless they are on hospital staff." The nurse explained once they reached the waiting room. "I'm sure your friend will be alright. The doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as possible." she reasurred before walking away. Sam and Tucker, frustrated, flopped down onto the couches that surrounded them.

"This sucks..." Sam said flatly while lying back on the couch. Her exhaustion was kicking in.

"Thats the first thing you've said all day that truly sounded like you, Sam." Tucker mused.

"Sorry. Its just that being in that place you couldn't help but become someone other than yourself." She replied while staring up at the ceiling. " I feel sick just thinking about that hell hole..." she continued.

"I'll be right back, I have to go call Danny's parents. I promised them I would let them know if anything changed." Tucker said while getting up.

"Ok." Sam replied rolling over and closing her eyes. Almost immediately she fell asleep, but it was far from peaceful. Her usual dream world had been replaced with an inescapable nightmare in which she relived that last couple of days over and over again. She finally snapped awake when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Quickly sitting up she realized that it was Danny's dad.

"You ok, Sam?" he asked her in a concerned tone of voice. Looking around she could see Danny's mom, Jazz and Tucker all staring at her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, Mr. Fenton. Any news about Danny, yet?" She asked straghtening her posture.

"Not yet. We've been waiting around here for about 3 hours now and thats not even counting how long it took us to get here after Tucker called us. We were all the way on the other side of town looking for Danny." Maddie replied, her gaze cast downward. "I just hope Danny's alright..."

* * *

Hello all! I am leaving off on chapter 15 just like that. Chapter 16 will be up soon considering the fact that I have no life and plenty of time to sit here at my computer and write for all of you! However I am kinda peeved that no one reviewd chapter 14. I mean yeah it was kinda mean of me to just make a huge cliffhanger but come now! Atleast yell at me or something! lol Let me know that you people are still alive out there or something! Okays well gotta go, hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE! R&R! I wanna know the inner-machinations of your minds!

VashTSGirl45


End file.
